


Born To Die

by gingerbreadcookies



Series: Born To Die [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I can't decide if this should be explicit or mature, M/M, Vampires, au but they are still in one direction, vampire!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerbreadcookies/pseuds/gingerbreadcookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only Louis was the type of vampire with more inner turmoil and sparkly skin than the type with actual problems, his life would probably be a whole hell of a lot easier. It’s not that he didn’t love his life, because he did, it was just getting harder and harder to keep his secret. Boybanders are hiding a secret? He would love it if his secret was as simple as his attraction to his best mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Off To The Races

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is also posted on my tumblr http://stupidgirlfanfiction.tumblr.com and I upload over there first. Vampire!Louis. Fun fun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to make this story light-hearted and silly while simultaneously being heart wrenching. idk hopefully ill just finish it one day that's my goal. The titles of the chapters make up a playlist. Chapter 1 is "Off to the Races" by Lana Del Rey.

If only Louis was the type of vampire with more inner turmoil and sparkly skin than the type with actual problems, his life would probably be a whole hell of a lot easier. It’s not that he didn’t love his life, because he did, it was just getting harder and harder to keep his secret. Boybanders are hiding a secret? He would love it if his secret was as simple as his attraction to his best mate. It had been over a year since they were put together on the Xfactor and somehow they hadn’t found out. Although, there were a couple of times when Harry had almost found out, some very, very close calls.

Like that time that Harry had streaked around the Xfactor house. Louis had been caught off guard, to say the least, and he couldn’t retract his fangs. He proceeded to lock himself in the bathroom for twenty-five minutes until he could get himself under control. Or that time a couple months ago that Harry had been making them dinner and had cut his finger pretty badly. Louis had long since trained his fangs to stay in their god damned place but sometimes he couldn’t control his eyes. When in the thick of blood lust not only did Louis’ fangs protrude but his eyes turned a strange light grey blue with a darker blue ring surrounding it. Harry had asked him if he got color contacts and Louis had wrote it off saying he was getting sick. He stayed in his room the rest of his night practicing changing his eyes from normal to blood lust and back. That time had been particularly bad because Harry had been making Louis pizza, one of the few foods that Louis still really enjoyed eating. 

His Mom had discouraged him from trying out for the Xfactor, she was also the only one who knew about his “condition”, as she liked to call it. He had barely been a vampire for a year and a half when he auditioned and his Mom was just trying to protect him. But seeing as Louis was eighteen he didn’t need parental permission and Jay still supported him in the endeavor. See, the thing was, Louis didn’t actually think he would make it. At every step he thought, there is no way I am making it to the next round and before he knew it he was in a band with these other four boys (and holy damn Harry) and then it all just started happening. But he would never take it back because his life was so full, and fun, and he was living his dream but it was also incredibly nerve-racking. He should have told Harry he needed to live alone, but when Harry had brought it up one night, all fresh faced and cherub looking with his blood pumping through his veins and he just smelled so fucking good, it was a lost cause. 

Louis didn’t need much blood to survive. He could go without feeding for weeks at a time, and because of his lifestyle he did have to go without for longer than he would have liked. That’s usually when the slip-ups with Harry happened, so he tried to not let himself go for more than two weeks. 

Thank god glamouring came easy to Louis, or else he would literally never be able to feed. He usually picked up a random at a bar, took a bit of blood, healed whatever mark he made with a drop of his own blood, and continued on his way. He tried to stay away from sex being involved in the feeding process for a number of different reasons. The biggest being he didn’t like to alter people’s memories when it came to sex, it just felt weird. But the reality of the situation was that sex and feeding went hand in hand and Louis was still a teenager for fucks sake he had needs. He always went to their place though, never back to his place with Harry. He definitely steered clear of feeding on fans. The one time he did they were so hysterical that he had to work the hardest he ever had to glamour it out of them. He was so drained from glamouring the girl for so long he had to go find someone else to feed on. 

Louis was close to being desperate enough to feed on a fan that day. They had been doing a signing in London and he was fucking hungry. He hadn’t fed in at least three weeks and his gums were itching, regular food tasted disgusting, even pizza, and it didn’t help that he was surrounded by a bunch of horny teenage girls just throwing their aroused scent right in his fucking face. He was irritable, grouchy, and quite honestly he wanted to punch Harry in his adorable mouth because the more irritated Louis got the more clingy Harry was. It left Louis feeling like he was going to slaughter a thousand teenage girls and fuck Harry in a river of their blood. But he couldn’t because he had four other people to worry about, four other people that relied on him being able to control himself, whether they knew it or not. So, he asked for a bathroom break, which he had to act like a brat to get. No wonder all their fans thought he was a sassy bitch. They just didn’t understand that he was a gay man with a serious case of blood lust. 

That left Louis in the bathroom, contemplating how in the fuck he was going to get through the next four hours without killing anyone. It wasn’t usually this bad when he fed regularly. He had planned to feed the night before but Harry had begged him to stay home and watch a movie. Louis had underestimated his will power for both Harry and his own need for blood and spent the night on the couch with Harry. The two movies they watched were incredibly bad. He was being irresponsible but he was a teenager he wasn’t supposed to be responsible. Louis pondered if he had always been so self-pitying or if it was a product of his vampirism, that was until a security guard from the store came in to the bathroom to take a leak.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, blood, fuck, fuck, fuck, blood,” Louis was trying to break the mantra in his mind but fuck he was just so fucking hungry. He tried to focus on how horrible the guy smelled, like he hadn’t showered in a few days and had been drinking the night before. If Louis wasn’t so starved the smell would have made him gag but all he could smell was the blood that just seemed to be begging him for release. He tried thinking about the boys and Harry and-

“Are you okay?” the security guard asked. Louis had been staring at the security guard. He didn’t even have the thought to be embarrassed that he had been staring at a forty something year old guy taking a piss. He grabbed the man and shoved him into a stall, making sure to cover his mouth. His eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. It wasn’t every day that you saw a nineteen year old throwing around an overweight middle-aged man like he was a rag doll. One of the very few perks of his condition was his strength. Although, when you really thought about it, what good was it to have that kind of strength when you couldn’t even use it around people? At the very least, his strength coupled with his rapid healing afforded Louis the comfort of never having to worry about walking down a street alone at night. 

He didn’t think anyone would hear the man’s muffled shouting over the girls screams from outside but Louis didn’t like feeding when the victim was scared and what if someone walked by the bathroom and had particularly good hearing?

Louis looked into the man’s eyes and focused on pushing his thoughts into him. “Hey, hey, calm down,” Louis said softly to the man. The man immediately fell limp in Louis’ hold. “Well you went quickly didn’t you?” The man lazily nodded his head and smiled onto Louis’ hand. They usually took at least a little bit of coaxing to get so readily under his control. “Now, don’t say anything until I say you can. You’re gonna be good?” The man nodded his head again. Louis let go of the man, who just stood there staring dopily down at Louis. Louis rolled up his sweater sleeves and moved to do the same to the security guard. There was no finesse, no fun to this feeding, not that he ever really had situation on his side to enjoy it. Over the last year he had gotten very good at drinking without making a mess and he didn’t plan on getting a single drop of blood on him or the other man. “Don’t move until I tell you to,” the last thing Louis wanted was for the sack of potatoes excuse for a man to drop his arm and make a mess. 

Louis extended the man’s arm out away from both of them and scratched the wrist with his fangs. It looked like Louis was drinking out of a water fountain but a fucked up vampire version. He would have rather just sunk his teeth in but that made a mess that Louis didn’t have the time to clean.

The second the blood hit his tongue he felt a whooshing in his ears, and he could feel the man’s heartbeat, and oh god it just tasted so fucking good. Well, he had certainly had better but he had also had worse. When you were that hungry anything tasted good. At that point he could have drank from someone that was on drugs, anemic, and ate fast food every day and would have still thought it was the best thing he had ever tasted. Well, no, the best thing he had ever tasted was Harry Styles but that was probably just because Louis was in love with him. Fuck, Harry. He never said he was proud of how he came to know the taste of Harry Styles’ blood. Definitely not one of his best moments in control or dignity.

It was right after Louis and Harry had moved in together. Harry had somehow managed to rip open his knee while falling up the stairs, which he had insisted on taking instead of the elevator. Harry wanted to see all parts of the building. Even though it was just a skinned knee it seemed to be just hemorrhaging blood everywhere. Louis had taken off his hoodie and thrown it on Harry out of shock. The smell immediately assaulted his everything. Louis thanked God, Buddha, Allah, and every other deity he could think of that he had decided to feed earlier that day. If he hadn’t, well, Louis didn’t want to think about it. 

Once Harry had stopped his knee from pouring blood everywhere he handed Louis his sweater back with his stupid half smile and a mumbled ‘sorry’ and a promise to buy him a new one. 

“Clumsy curly, what am I to do with you?” he ruffled Harry’s hair and continued on his way up the stairs, a little faster than he should have. He went to his room the second he got to the apartment and, as much as he would like to forget it, he sucked on the blood mark Harry had left on his hoodie. He wouldn’t forget the taste. That he would keep.

Louis pulled off of the security guard’s wrist. He wished he hadn’t been thinking about Harry so much, he now sported a half staff and was not excited by the prospect of being in front of so many fans. He wasn’t oblivious. He had the internet and he cringed when he saw videos of himself sometimes, his lack of control was embarrassing. It was really no big surprise to Louis that people thought him and Harry were dating. Harry was pretty much Louis’ boyfriend minus all the good stuff like sex, kisses, and intimacy.

He pricked his finger with his fang and rubbed it into the man’s wound. Louis wouldn’t call how fast he was ‘super speed’ but when he needed to be he was fast. He cleaned the man up enough so no one would know the difference. “Now, listen to me. Are you listening?” The man nodded his head. “You will not remember me being in this bathroom. You never saw me. You don’t even know who I am, right?” The man giggled and nodded. “That’s a good lad. You just came in, took a wee, but then realized you needed to shit. You washed your hands and went back to work. Now leave.”

Louis watched the man leave and immediately began cleaning up any evidence left behind. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he found a text from Paul asking what was taking so long. Shit, someone was going to come looking for him soon. He sent a text back to Paul letting him know he would be there in a minute. 

To the naked eye, the room was fine and completely evidence free but to Louis, he needed another good five or ten minutes and cleaning products he didn’t have access to. He moved to wash his hands, again. 

“Lou?” He heard as the bathroom door swung open. “Oh, hey. You’ve been gone a while. You okay?” Harry asked looking at Louis through the large bathroom mirror. Honestly, Louis was shocked and relieved that Harry hadn’t come sooner. Harry would have, and was about to follow Louis exactly fifty-three seconds after Louis left but he was stopped before he even fully got out of his seat. After five minutes had passed Harry had convinced their handlers that he really did just need to piss.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Was just heading back,” Louis said giving him a smile as he walked towards the door.

“Did you eat an ice pop?” Harry asked. Louis knew he had forgotten something. His mouth and lips were probably still tinted red.

“Is my mouth red? I ate a Jollyrancher,” Louis licked his lips and tried to calm his nerves.

“Oh, do you have another?” Harry smiled as they exited the bathroom.

“Nope, only had the one,” Louis responded, silently shocked that he was getting away with another close call. That was the thing with Harry, he was too trusting. Harry always believed Louis and it killed him that he couldn’t tell Harry the truth. He contemplated it from time to time, what his reaction would be like, if he would freak out, be accepting. He had gone through it a million times in his head. He didn’t think Harry would reject him, after getting over his initial shock. Louis had no qualms admitting to himself that Harry would probably freak out, at least at first. But there was always that fear in the back of his mind that Harry would reject him and Louis couldn’t even bear the thought of that. And if Harry rejected him that would bring about another moral question entirely. Louis didn’t like glamouring people, he felt that it was violating them. But Louis wasn’t sure if he was unselfish enough to not glamour it from Harry. There were too many factors. What if it broke up the band? Sure, Louis wouldn’t be violating Harry’s mind but he would be letting down Niall, Liam, and Zayn. Louis tried to keep the scenarios at bay because it always lead to him feeling guilty for lying. Louis had never loved anyone more than he loved Harry and he knew it was wrong to lie but Louis wasn’t strong enough to face rejection, not from Harry.

“You sure you’re alright?” Harry leaned over to whisper in Louis’ ear while signing cd inserts that were sliding down the table.

“Yeah,” Louis nodded in response.

“Oh my god, Harry, I love you!” A fan screamed. Why they screamed when they were sitting right in front of them, Louis wasn't sure if he would ever understand. Either way Louis was thankful for the distraction.

“I love you too,” Harry said, giving the fan a genuine smile. There was no way Louis would tell Harry. No way.


	2. She's Not Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If only Louis was the type of vampire with more inner turmoil and sparkly skin than the type with actual problems, his life would probably be a whole hell of a lot easier. It’s not that he didn’t love his life, because he did, it was just getting harder and harder to keep his secret. Boybanders are hiding a secret? He would love it if his secret was as simple as his attraction to his best mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I post on stupidgirlfanfiction.tumblr.com first.
> 
> Title from "She's Not Me" by Lana Del Rey.

It had been a few months since the incident at the signing and things had been going relatively smoothly, as smooth as Louis' life could be. They were on tour in America. They had been touring in Europe but this was their first foray into the American market and to say Louis was nervous was an understatement. 

Harry had been particularly mopey that week since their management had brought Eleanor out for a few days. Louis didn't like having a fake girlfriend but he didn't really have a choice in the matter. He did it for his band, he would do anything for the lads even if it meant having to hide his sexuality. And besides, Louis wasn't even sure if he was ready to come out. Part of why he loved being in a band so much was that the spotlight was shared and Louis didn't know if he wanted to be some sort of poster boy for the gay community. It didn't really matter anyways, seeing as their management had no plans of letting him come out anytime soon. That was the first time Louis had seen Harry really truly angry, when management told Louis he needed to have a fake girlfriend. He would be lying if he said he didn't find it completely and utterly hot. Harry had yelled and screamed about how wrong it was, that it was unfair to the band and to their fans. He went on and on about how they were horrible and evil people until he stormed out of the office, leaving Louis bewildered.

But Louis knew Harry was not just angry on Louis' behalf but also his own. Harry had never been one to hide his sexuality, he was proudly Queer. When Harry had first told Louis about his sexuality in the Xfactor house, Louis' obvious response was, "You mean you're gay?" Harry explained that he wasn't gay or bisexual and that he didn't really like to define his sexuality. "Well, it's not really that hard to define, is it? You either like girls or boys or both."

"What about trans people? Or gender queer?" Harry responded. Louis scoffed.

"Someone's been reading wikipedia. So, you're pansexual then?"

"I guess, I just like the word queer better. Rolls of the tongue you know?" Harry went back to eating his pizza and that was that.

Harry did not like being seen as a slut or a man-whore. He hated it. In all fairness to Harry, he really wasn't the type to sleep around. Thanks to their management, and Harry's outright refusal to have a fake girlfriend, the media said Harry had been sleeping with every single girl under the sun. But really, Harry had always been one of those boys that had more girls for friends than boys. Harry tried to take it all in stride, he tried not to let it get to him. Louis had asked him about it once, one night after they had thrown a party at their apartment.

"You know if you're gonna be labeled a man-whore you might as well enjoy the fun part of it," Louis had been drinking that night. He had drank at the party but had also chugged a handle of whiskey in his room. Thanks to his rapid healing it took a lot of alcohol to get him tipsy and that night he just wanted to get drunk. Harry laughed drunkenly from the couch where he was sprawled out, long arms and legs everywhere like a daddy long leg. 

"I caaaaaan't though," Harry whined. Louis was half-heartedly cleaning, placing half empty beer bottles in an industrial sized garbage bag.

"Harry Styles, you can do anything you set your mind to," Louis said. Harry let out one of his loud short cackles.

"I hook up with people sometimes," Harry reasoned. Louis preferred not to think about the occasions when Harry would bring someone back to their apartment. Part of being a vampire was having incredibly intense emotions. When Louis loved he loved hard and when he was jealous, let's just say it wasn't exactly Louis' best look. Louis would never forget the night that Harry had brought a guy home from a club. Sure the guy was nice enough and attractive, but Harry was his and he wanted to rip the one night stand's head off. Or at least that's what he hoped, he couldn't even fathom the idea of Harry dating anyone, let alone a man that was not Louis himself. Thanks to his heightened hearing he heard every moan and gasp and slurping sound and Louis couldn't even see he was filled with such envy and hatred. He thought about how he would follow the guy, find out where he lived, and all the beautiful ways he would end the prick's life. But in the end he didn't, instead he cried and fell asleep.

"I'm just fucking with you, I think it's nice that you don't sleep around that much," Louis wanted to end the conversation and regretted ever bringing it up. He thought to himself that he must be an idiot to encourage the man he loved to sleep with people that weren't himself. He was demented.

"Loooooooooooouuuuuuu," Harry's voice was deep and lazy from alcohol hindering his tongue. Harry had his arms outstretched in what Louis assumed was an invitation to cuddle. He rolled his eyes at Harry and continued cleaning. "Loooooouuuuuu," Harry continued slurring his name. Harry wouldn't take no for an answer and attempted to stand up, tripping over his legs, and reached for Louis to pull him onto the couch. Louis dropped the garbage bag and collected Harry trying to pull him towards Harry's bedroom. Harry would have none of it and tried to pull him back onto the couch, which was futile seeing as it was Louis. 

"Stop squirming, time for bed," Louis tried reasoning with Harry.

"No, Lou we have to lie down on the couch," When Harry was really drunk he would get an idea in his head and wasn't satisfied till he got his way. Harry started really fighting to pull him onto the couch to which Louis responded with picking Harry up bridal style. "How are you so strong?" Harry slurred.

"What?" Louis asked.

"I'm bigger than you, I should be stronger."

"Big things come in small packages, I guess," Louis said throwing Harry onto the bed, Harry bouncing a bit and laughing.

"Is that your chat up line?" Harry snuggled into the covers.

"Yeah, works well too," Louis retorted. Louis hadn't even made it halfway across the room before Harry was yelling "Loooooouuuuuu" again.

"Yes?" Louis asked.

"I'm lonely, come snuggle," Harry gave Louis an over-exaggerated puppy dog face. When Harry saw that Louis was going to acquiesce he gave Louis a large cheesy smile, his cheeks pushing his eyes completely closed. 

"You're such a baby," Louis said throwing himself onto the bed waiting for Harry to strangle him in a snuggle, which Harry did happily, entangling his limbs with Louis'. 

"Stop being mean to me. You love me," Harry said nuzzling his face into Louis' shoulder. Louis wondered when Harry was going to figure out exactly how much he loved Harry. Occasionally he let himself think that maybe Harry felt the same way. When you had a friendship as close as theirs you had to wonder. Louis couldn't let anything happen though, he didn't think it was possible to be intimate without sinking his teeth into Harry's neck, arm, thigh- his brain needed to fuck off because the last thing he needed was a boner while wrapped around Harry. It had happened a couple times before, for both of them, but always with the excuse of morning wood. They quickly got over that sort of awkwardness after the first time Harry had walked in on Louis jerking off. It was bound to happen and they laughed it off along with any other highly awkward and slightly sexually charged encounter.

Louis was knocked out of his inner monologue when Harry kissed him. Well, he thought it was meant to be a kiss? Harry really only got about half of Louis' mouth and slobbered on his cheek a bit. He dropped his head back down onto Louis' shoulder while mumbling, "Love you, boobear," and then proceeded to pass out. 

Louis felt like he was going to have an aneurism and he could forget all about the idea of trying not to get a boner. It certainly didn't help that Harry's thigh was resting against his dick. It wasn't exactly how Louis had imagined their first kiss to be. He imagined it would involve a more sober Harry and more passion. It didn't really matter to Louis, he licked his lips and felt dizzy with Harry being everywhere, assaulting his senses. God, he was horny and hungry and it was all he could think about for the following hours before he finally passed out from sheer exhaustion. 

The next day Harry didn't seem any different, asking Louis if he made a fool of himself. Louis laughed and said no more than usual to which Harry responded with a groan and that was that. Harry didn't bring up the sort of kiss and Louis certainly wasn't going to. A few weeks passed and they left for America. But Louis didn't forget it, no, he couldn't forget. He felt like a fucking thirteen year old jerking off in the shower thinking about the half kiss and what he liked to imagine would have happened after it. Louis wished he was jerking off in the shower instead of what he was doing then. He would rather be doing ANYTHING else than what they were doing that day. It had been a rather… explosive morning.

Management had decided that Harry would go out with Louis and Eleanor. When one of their team informed Harry of this he laughed and said no way in hell. But management was serious about this one, they wanted high quality pictures of Harry, Louis, and Eleanor all hanging out looking happy. Harry had fucking lost it. To the point where Liam actually called Simon.

"Listen to the words that are coming out of my mouth. I would rather go down on Susan Boyle than go with them," Harry looked crazed. He had been trying to explain for the past ten minutes that he had no intentions of ever hanging out with Louis and Eleanor.

"Harry, it's going shopping with your best friend and his fake girlfriend, you're acting like I'm making you go jump into a pit of lava," Claire, a girl from their management team told him.

"I would rather jump in a pit of lava. In fact, can I? Then it won't be an issue because I'll be dead," Harry said from his corner chair in their hotel room.

"Oh, come on, Harry, stop acting like a child," Claire said looking up from her iPhone. Harry stood up from his chair, outraged. Louis thought that smoke might actually come out of Harry's ears. 

"You have no right to say that. I get you're only doing your job but could you please fuck off?" Harry looked to Louis expecting him to say something.

"Louis is okay with it, why can't you just go? It will be four or five hours tops," Claire said from her spot at the desk chair.

"Why can't I just go? I'll tell you why. I think it's wrong that you're forcing us to hide our sexuality. It's disgusting-"

Claire interrupted, "Don't pretend like you didn't know what you were signing up for. You knew full well that you wouldn't be able to come out when you signed your contract."

"And you don't pretend like you actually know anything about our contract. You've only been with us for a few months. It doesn't even matter because it's more important than a fucking contract! There are kids out there that think that being gay is wrong and you know what they end up doing? Fucking killing themselves. Do you not get that? Children are dying because everyone around them is forcing it into their heads that they're evil. Did you ever think that some of those little girls and boys just need someone to look up to? Someone to tell them that everything will be okay?" Harry yelled pacing around the room.

"You're right, they need people to look up to and there are people for them to look up to, it's just not going to be you," Claire said. Louis was sitting on the corner of his bed with a case of serious word loss. He couldn't even believe this was happening. Louis wasn't sure if Harry was going to scream some more or cry. He hoped it was screaming, he didn't think he could handle Harry crying and be able to control himself from eviscerating someone.

"Louis, I'm going to go to the bathroom and if she is still here when I come out I will seriously lose it," Harry said in a weirdly calm voice. Louis couldn't do anything but just watch it all unfold, like he was watching his life play out on a movie screen.

"Oh my god, this is ridiculous, you guys aren't even dating!" Claire said, getting frustrated herself. Harry stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Harry shouted and Louis prayed no one was around to hear. Claire rolled her eyes, stood up, and placed her hands on her hips. "Why isn't she leaving? Louis make her fucking leave. GET OUT!" Louis stood up from the bed and went over to Harry, trying to calm him down. There was a rather loud knock at the door.

"If you're not going to leave could you at least get the door," Louis snipped and Claire opened the door, Zayn, Niall, and Liam spilling into the room.

"Oi, what's goin' on?" Niall said taking in the tableaux before him. Louis turned back to Harry to see that he had started full on sobbing.

"Claire, if you don't leave right now I swear to god you will not have a job by the end of the day." Louis practically growled. Seeing Harry cry seemed to snap Louis out of his trance. Claire stood there, seemingly shocked that things had turned out this way.

"Are you hard of hearing? Get the fuck out!" Zayn said motioning towards the door. Claire quickly jumped at that and made her exit, praying that Louis wasn't serious in his threat.

"What the hell happened?" Liam asked.

"Louis, I'm not going. It's wrong," Harry said between staggered breaths before bursting into tears again. Louis pulled him into a hug.

"Come on, Haz, it won't be that bad," Louis immediately regretted the words at Harry's sharp intake of breath.

"I'm not going," Harry said before locking himself in the bathroom. Why couldn't things just be a little more simple for Louis? Why did he have to open his mouth and say that of all things. At this point, Louis didn't want to go anymore than Harry did. He would rather pull out his own fangs and fucking starve. Louis filled the boys in, telling them what had happened to get Harry so out of control.

"Eleanor isn't that bad," Niall said.

"IT'S THE PRINCIPLE," Harry screamed through the bathroom door. During the conversation Harry interjected with a shout or a sob which led to Louis apologizing to Harry and trying to get him to come out of the bathroom for five minutes until the other boys got him to continue with his story.

"What should we do?" Niall asked. Harry threw something at the bathroom door and Louis looked like he was contemplating breaking it down.

"I'm calling Simon," Liam said and left the room.

They had convinced Harry to come out of the bathroom and talk to Simon on the phone. Louis didn't know how he did it but Simon had somehow calmed Harry down and gotten him to agree to go. Which left Louis sitting at a trendy restaurant experiencing the most uncomfortable lunch of his life.


	3. I'm Finding It Harder To Be A Gentleman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from "I'm Finding It Harder To Be A Gentleman" by the White Stripes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have more chapters on stupidgirlfanfiction.tumblr.com. I post over here as I go through my story and re-edit. So basically, whenever I feel like it. Also, there is a tiny bit of het action in this fic but not much its more of a lead up to the gay. Wooooo enjoy.

Louis wondered what he had done in his former lives to deserve this. Harry had already kicked his leg really hard under the table three times in what Louis assumed was a punishment for Eleanor's existence. Eleanor sat across from them seemingly unaffected by what was happening. She wasn't Louis' favorite person but it wasn't like she was completely horrible to be around. She was fun enough, and Louis hadn't exactly become friends with her but- it was kind of like when you have a work best friend but you never talk to them or see them outside the office. You're friends in a bubble. And Harry didn't actually dislike Eleanor he just hated what she represented in their life. At least, that's what Louis liked to think the anger was rooted in. 

"Where are we shopping again?" Eleanor asked in between bites of her overpriced salad.

"Why does it matter?" Harry asked. Louis rolled his eyes at Harry's attempts at passive aggression. With Harry it was only happy-happy fun times or aggression. He showed his heart on his sleeve, something that Louis admired even though it sometimes presented some obstacles in his life.

"I guess it doesn't," Eleanor responded sweetly which made Harry look even more unhappy. Louis had to have reached some world record for amount of times someone could roll their eyes and it still be somewhat socially acceptable. On the other hand, normal rules for what was socially acceptable were kind of thrown out the window with this cluster fuck of a situation.

"How did Simon exactly get you to come out with us?" Louis asked. Eleanor chuckled. Harry didn't respond. "Oh, come on, I know you didn't volunteer out of the goodness of your heart. What did he give you?"

"Two consecutive days off while we're in LA and a ferrari rental while we're there," Harry couldn't help but let a half smile slip through.

"You're doing this so we all get two days off?" Louis asked, touched that Harry would bargain for something for the whole band.

"And a ferrari rental," Harry smiled.

"That will be fun," Eleanor interjected. Harry's smile slipped from his face.

"Oh, come on Harry, she's trying to be nice!" Louis said exasperated. If they had to hang out all day Louis didn't see the point in it being completely miserable.

"I know I'm not your favorite person. And I completely understand why, but, can you at least pretend you don't hate me?" Eleanor said. Louis had to give El props for being so well mannered in the face of someone who seemed like he wanted to see her play in traffic.

"No," Was all Harry said.

"Harry-" Louis started

"What? I'm just being honest. I'm not good at acting," Harry responded.

"That's not an excuse to be rude," Louis fired back.

"Oh, that's rich coming from you. It's the-" Harry started.

"Principle, we get it. Will you stop saying that?" Louis asked.

"It's true."

"Harry, you can hate me all you want. I get that you hate me based on the principle of the situation but life isn't always so black and white. Not everyone gets the chance to be international superstar millionaires," Eleanor started. 

"You're right. It doesn't mean we have to be friends or that I should even be here," Harry said.

"Well, you are here and we may not be friends but can you at least look at it from my point of view? Before all this I was just a kid at Uni and here comes this opportunity to make a name for myself? I know my Dad is rich but do you have any idea how many perks there are to being famous? I did what I thought was best for me and my family and at the very least I think you can understand that," Louis had never heard Eleanor talk so candidly about their situation. Harry was mulling over what Eleanor said, he could tell because Harry was making his thinking face.

"You're right. I'm sorry I was being a twat. I just, uh, feel passionately about this whole thing," Harry said, suddenly embarrassed by his behavior.

"Apology accepted," Eleanor said as if nothing had happened. Was that it? Was that really it? Harry infuriated Louis sometimes. Louis certainly was pleased with this turn of events but after all this and boom everything is fine?

"You okay Lou? You're eye is twitching," Harry gave him that cats got the milk smile. He wasn't sure if he wanted to rip off Harry's clothes and worship every part of his body or if he wanted to throw him over the table and punish him. Either way, Louis was incredibly confused by his body's reaction to this fucked up experience.

"Oh, sod off," Louis said rubbing his eye to try to get the twitch to go away. Louis understood a little better why exactly Eleanor was chosen to be his fake girlfriend. He had chalked it up to the fact that she was not famous and the fans would like that but she had the right temperament, if there was a temperament you had to have to be a fake girlfriend.

"You know, It's a good thing you're studying Politics, you'll be great at it," Louis quipped and Eleanor laughed. Louis settled the lunch bill. "I think now is an appropriate time to go spend a large amount of someone else's money, don't you think?"

"They pay for this stuff?" Harry asked.

"What, you thought Louis bought me this Chanel purse?" Eleanor smiled. Harry actually laughed and Louis thought that maybe the rest of the outing wouldn't be too horrible.

"Come on, Hazza, let's go buy you some more overpriced skinny jeans." The rest of the outing had gone as well as it could have since Harry kept his brat attacks to a minimum. 

It had been a week since the hanging out with El debacle and Harry's mood was much better once she went back to school. Louis was the vampire, wasn't territorial supposed to be his shtick? Either way, when Harry was happy everyone was happy. They had a show that night and Harry was dealing with pre show jitters by being incredibly clingy towards everyone. This meant that Harry was being incredibly clingy towards Louis, seeing as even Liam had pawned him off.

"Do you want to go out tonight, we don't have anything to do in the morning," Harry asked. Louis did want to go out but he needed to go out alone. It had been a couple weeks since Louis had fed and he didn't want another security guard incident.

"I don't know. Let's wait till after to decide," Louis said in the hopes that Harry would change his mind after the show. 

"Come on Lou, we haven't gotten drunk in ages. Let's get drunk tonight," Louis didn't think a drunk and handsy Harry coupled with his thirst was a good idea at all.

"We're going out tonight?" Niall asked suddenly interested in the conversation. 

"You guys can go but I'm fucking tired," Louis said stretching out on the couch, putting his legs over Harry's.

"Looouuu," Harry started but Louis quickly cut him off.

"Not gonna work this time, sorry babe," Louis threw in the babe considering Harry's current state of clinginess and it worked. Harry pouted and then let it go. 

The show went well, Louis had convinced Harry to change so many lyrics that night that it was more shocking when he actually sang the real lyrics. Louis let himself indulge that night, knowing he would drink later. He knew he was supposed to make it just a routine and not give into the blood lust but he was only human, well, vampire, but you get the meaning. He let himself bathe in Harry's smell when he whispered the lyric changes to him. Watched the embarrassment creep onto Harry's face. Let his mind wander during the other boy's solos. He had to pull himself together when he almost missed his cue to sing, it was no surprise seeing as Louis was daydreaming about biting the back of Harry's thigh after his mouth had been in unspeakable places.

By the time he got back to the hotel he was more than ready for blood and a good wank. He took his time showering, teasing himself with anticipation. He went down to the hotel bar, waiting to see if the bartender had a wave of recognition before ordering his drink. When he received his drink he took it over to a booth where he could see the whole bar. 

The bar had only a few people to pick from. There were a couple of business men at the bar, none of them looked particularly appetizing. There was a cute young couple at one of the booths, the girl with long red hair and pale skin. She was cuddled up to a tall, dark, and handsome type. They looked hot together. Louis smiled thinking about taking them both back to his room but that would require time that he didn't have. He was surveying the rest of the room when he noticed a girl at the other side of the bar. She had long dark hair and deep olive skin. She was wearing dark red lipstick and was dressed in mostly black. She had that rocker chick thing going and looked the part of vampire more than Louis ever would. He must have stared too long because she was on her way over to the table.

"Hello, I'm Andromeda," She said sitting down on the other side of the booth, not waiting for an invitation. 

"I'm Louis. That's quite a name, were your parents hippies?" Louis asked, taking the last sip of his drink.

"No, just pseudo intellectuals, some people call me Maddie," The strange girl said.

"Some people? So do other people call you something else than?"

"Yes, but it's a close friends only sort of thing," She gave him a wink.

"For someone so forward you didn't even buy me a drink," Louis liked this girl, she was weird in an interesting way.

"Come on popstar, you should know not to take drinks from strangers."

"Touche, I'll go get us another round then," He said getting up and going to the bar to order himself another rum and coke and a jack and coke for his new friend. There was something strange about her, maybe he just wasn't used to a girl that didn't give a fuck if he was a popstar. 

"How'd you know what I was drinking?" She said upon receiving it.

"You look like the jack and coke type. Just a lucky guess I suppose," He had smelled the whiskey in her glass.

"Lucky for me then," She said taking a sip. They sat in silence for a moment. Long periods of eye contact certainly didn't make Maddie uncomfortable, seeing as she didn't look away from Louis.

"So what brings you to this hotel, do you live in Chicago?" He asked. She didn't answer and gulped down her half full drink. 

"I fucking hate small talk, let's go back to your room," This girl was different but somehow familiar. 

"You American girls are rather forward," Louis said finishing the rest of his drink.

"Did you just call me a slut?" Maddie asked with a smile.

"And what if I did?" He said standing from the booth.

"I would then say you're an idiot. American girls may be sluts but they don't like hearing about it," Maddie said as they walked to the elevator. "Besides, how do you even know I'm American?"

"Well, the accent is kind of obvious," Louis rolled his eyes.

"I could be putting it on, I could have been born in South Africa or Dubai, how do you know?" She said stepping off the elevator.

"I guess I don't. Where are you from then?"

"Chicago." Louis rolled his eyes again as he went to open his hotel room.

"One of these days your eyes are gonna get stuck like that," Maddie said walking into the room. Louis laughed, closing the door and suddenly he was pushed up against it. Maddie had pushed him against the door and leaned in for a rather aggressive kiss. He was a little caught off guard but soon enough was kissing her back with as much gusto. He couldn't remember the last time he had kissed a woman like this, definitely before his Xfactor days. It wasn't like he was regularly kissing anyone to begin with but kissing a woman was a little different. There was no stubble but what she lacked in stubble she made up for in aggression. That thought seemed to snap Louis back into what was actually happening and pushed her away. She smiled and slammed him back into the door. Damn, she was strong. He pushed her away again giving her a bewildered look. She slammed him rather hard the next time, his head hitting the door with a thud. 

He pushed her back against the adjacent wall, using his real strength. He felt his fangs protrude and it felt so fucking good. He hadn't let them down in weeks and the feeling made him a little light headed. Before he realized what he was doing he was barring his teeth to her with a slight growl. She seemed unimpressed.

"Oooo scary," She said and bared her own fangs and gave him a hiss. He released her and stumbled back in shock. "Oh, don't tell me you didn't know," She chuckled.

"You're a vampire?" Was all Louis could stumble out.

"Obviously," It was Maddie's turn to roll her eyes. "You can't honestly tell me that you had no idea."

"No," He said sitting down on the corner of his bed at a complete loss for words.

"I know we aren't common but you had to have known," She said taking off her black leather jacket.

"How did you know?"

"Jesus, you must be young. Whoever turned you was probably just in it for the laughs with the whole boy band thing," She said sitting down at the wheeled desk chair, spinning it around once before bringing herself to a stop. This girl seemed to know how to agitate Louis in a way few people could. If there was one thing Louis didn't appreciate it was people making fun of him for things he was proud of. He may not have been proud of his vampirism but he was proud of his band, it was what he lived for.

He sped over to her, threw her chair and it slammed into the wall. Maddie seemed annoyed. "Do you have no control at all? Jesus Christ, when was the last time you fed?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm kind of having a crisis here. It's not every day that I run into another vampire!" He said sitting back down on his bed. 

Maddie snorted, "Well, that's obvious."

"How did you know?" He asked again.

"I still can't get over that you didn't know! Your maker must have been a total loser," She chuckled.

"Stop that!" Louis said feeling rage bubble inside him.

"Stop what?" She said, giving her best clueless face.

"I don't know, whatever you're doing!" He said roughly running his hands through his hair.

"You can learn a lot about a vampire by how they react to someone mentioning their maker," She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You still feel some attachment, which is interesting, because your maker obviously didn't teach you anything."

"I don't understand."

"It's pretty simple but kind of hard to explain. If you feel protective over your maker than they mean something to you. There's a connection there."

"That doesn't make any sense I barely knew him," Louis responded.

"Ah, then he saved your life, did he?" Maddie reasoned. "Or it could be a more symbolic saving but I don't think so since I can practically smell the self-loathing vampire bit on you. So tell me, how did he save you?"

"I'm not talking about that."

"Alright, I can take a hint. Since your maker didn't teach you I will be a good samaritan and play the part," She said getting up from the now half broken desk chair to sit next to him on the bed. "You could at least tell I'm different right? Maybe not consciously, but it was there?"

"Yes."

"Smell me."

"What?"

"Oh, don't get all shy now, you just threw me against a wall. Could have killed me, if I was human," She said and pulled his head to her neck forcing him to smell her.

"Alright, I get it you smell different, but everyone smells different from each other. How am I supposed to know that your smell means vampire?" He said pulling his head back.

"Stop thinking so much. You feel my smell right? It's not just a normal human smell. How do I explain this? It's like the smell turns a little switch inside. You should feel it," She looked at him trying to see if he was getting anywhere or if he was a total lost cause. Louis took another deep breath and he felt it. He couldn't pinpoint where but it was like a little alarm going wub, wub, wub.

"Yeah, I feel it," He said smiling. "But, how did you know from all the way across the bar?"

"You get better at it, the longer you're a vampire and the more you meet. I knew the second you walked in," Maddie said. "I'm tired of playing teacher. Maybe you can teach me a few things now, but, I highly doubt it," She said climbing on top of him and pinning him to the bed. She leaned in and kissed him. His hands gripped her hips. It was like he had no control over what his body was doing. He was telling himself to lose the vamp chick and go find someone to feed on before it was too late but he was still kissing her back.

He flipped them over so he was on top, "I'm not into girls," He told her.

"Sweet, neither am I," She said rolling back so she was on top. She kissed him again but he quickly broke it off.

"Seriously though, we can't. I have to go feed, I don't have time for this," He said trying to push her off but she wouldn't budge.

"You really know how to flatter a girl. Let's order room service then," She said unbuckling his belt.

He stopped her hands, "You really can't take a hint can you?"

"Nope," She said and pinned the hands holding her wrists to the bed leaning in for another kiss. Louis was rather surprised that his body was responding. Skin was skin when it came down to it, especially when she was grinding on him like that. It's not like he was allergic to vagina but he didn't think he had ever been so turned on by a woman before. She seemed to feel his internal struggle cease because she moved to suck on his neck. They continued this way for a while, battling for dominance. If Louis didn't have the rapid healing he would have surely had bruises the next day. 

He had just pulled off her shirt when he heard the door open and someone yell "What the fuck is going on here?"


	4. You Are A Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from "URA Fever" by The Kills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this first on stupidgirlfanfiction.tumblr.com. There is a bit more of the het action in this chapter and I indulged in a little Hipster!Harry. This is basically hipster!harry's wet dream. I hope you love Hipster!Harry as much as I do.

Harry had been drinking Tequila which was never a good idea. When Harry got drunk he was usually just cuddly and happy but when he got drunk on Tequila it was a different story. He was hyper, easily angered, and temperamental. The last time Harry drank Tequila he was at a house party and woke up naked in a shower covered in vomit clutching onto a giant teddy bear.

The club they went to was the type that was trendy in a hipster way. The put upon "divey" look when it was actually really upscale. They had started with shots of Petron and Harry decided to just go with it and stuck with Tequila. Zayn was with Niall up by the DJ area while Liam and Harry were in the VIP. Harry preferred to go places that were a little more lax so he didn't have to worry about staying in a place were he wouldn't get mobbed and he couldn't technically legally drink in America. Not that this was exactly that sort of place he just wasn't in mood for hanger-on types tonight.

Liam was talking to a girl with light brown hair and kind blue eyes. He was currently in the stage where he was flirting but didn't realize it yet. Once he realized what was happening he would end the conversation or try to include Harry because Liam was faithful in the extreme. Harry wondered if Liam even enjoyed going out with them. He didn't really drink and wasn't looking for attention of any kind. The way Harry saw it, you either go out to drink and get reckless or you were looking for affection. Harry was looking for both that night.

He looked around, seeing what kind of people were nearby. They were at a place too known, too talked about to flirt with any guys so he would have to stick to the opposite sex. There were three girls on the couch next to Harry's, the girl closest looked interesting enough to talk to. She was short and sort of curvy, pretty but average in looks but at the same time totally extraordinary because of it. God damn it he wanted to know her.

"Hey, can I buy you a drink?" Harry leaned over to ask. Liam could fend for himself when he realized his scandalous ways. He saw the recognition in her eyes before nodding her head and following him to the bar.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Beer, whatever is fine."

"There are a million types of beer what if you don't like the kind I buy?" He questioned. The girl was wearing a strange white and black dress with an octopus tattoo peeking out of her right cap sleeve. The dress reminded Harry of a doll outfit.

"They don't have the kind of beer I like but that doesn't mean I can't stomach beer I don't like," She said.

"You can't tell me there isn't a single beer here that you don't like at least a little bit," He said and she laughed.

"Yes, actually, I can," Harry gave her a "come on" look and she continued, "I'm a picky bitch, it just comes natural to me, it's in my DNA."

"What's your name," Harry asked. 

"Hannah."

"I'm Harry."

"Did you get called Harry Potter when you were younger?"

"Um, sometimes. It kind of goes with the territory of having the name Harry."

"I bet you don't get called that anymore. I was going to say that now there are two famous Harry's from England but after thinking longer about it there were a bunch of Kings named Harry. I mean, if you have any sense, if you're British you should name your kid Harry because there is just an obvious disparity between famous British people named Harry versus other names," Harry laughed as Hannah continued, "Just because I don't like any of their beer doesn't mean I don't want one."

"Where do they sell the kind you like?"

"There's a liquor store seven blocks away that has them," Hannah was bringing out this weird side of Harry that made him want to go on an adventure. If she had said they would have to fly to god damned Paris to buy the beer he would have taken her. Well, he would have wanted to but he did have interviews to do the next day.

"How about you do a shot with me and then we go buy you beer," Harry said. 

"Petron, fancy," Hannah joked after hearing Harry order.

"So is that a yes, then?" Harry asked handing her a shot.

"Why did you order the shot if you didn't know if I even said yes? I definitely implied it, I will give you that, but I didn't say it," She stated sniffing her shot glass.

"If you turned me down I was going to drink both of them," Harry said.

"How charming," She said and tipped her shot glass back after clinking it against Harry's. "You know, I was just thinking and you didn't ask me what kind of shot I wanted. Don't get me wrong, I don't care, hell, I'm not going to say no to expensive liquor or my favorite beer, but if you're so worried about getting me my favorite beer wouldn't it be counter-productive to not ask me what kind of liquor I wanted?" 

"No, the way I see it, the shot isn't important. The beer is what's key because that's your whole excuse for hanging out. The beer is what you're drinking while getting to know each other and having your favorite beer means there is a higher chance of you accepting my offer to buy you another one," Harry said giving her a flirty smile.

"I'm going to be honest and tell you I can't think of anything to say in response to that. You wanna go?" She asked.

"Yeah, definitely. I just have to text my friends," Harry said leaning in close to her ear with the excuse of the noise. Hannah pushed her messy light brown hair behind her ear and nodded. He pulled out his phone to send the text and hoped they wouldn't be too mad that he ditched the security guards.

"You ready?" He asked. She nodded her head and he grabbed her hand to lead her out of the club. Seeing as it was a rather posh place, he asked one of the bouncers at the front of the club if they could leave through the back entrance. The bouncer led the way through a back room. Hannah didn't mention anything about leaving this way and Harry was thankful. Hannah was just so cool and Harry couldn't think of anything more uncool than possible photographers and fans. 

Once they were out of the club Hannah led them to a side street that was pretty empty. She dropped Harry's hand to take a cigarette from her purse. "Do you want one?" She asked. Harry wasn't a smoker but he had been drinking and, while his voice would regret it tomorrow, he wanted one.

"Yeah, sure," Harry replied. She lit two cigarettes and handed one off to him. He took a drag and felt it go to his head.

"Have you always lived in Chicago?" Harry asked.

"No, I grew up in Ohio but I went to College in New York. I wanted to stay there but I found a really good job out here. None of the job offers I had in New York were even remotely close to this one and since we are all slaves to money I moved here. I'm going to move back though once I get a book published and I'm a successful writer and all my wildest dreams come true," Harry wanted her to keep talking. Maybe he was a little drunk but the sound of her voice was intoxicating. "That's pretty much my life story, you can infer the rest."

"Alright. What do you write?" Harry asked as they turned a corner onto another street.

"You have absolutely no imagination do you?" Hannah said in between drags of her cigarette.

"It's a valid question!" Harry laughed. 

"I write essays about my life," Hannah started. "And before you ask, yes, I will be writing about this. And, yes, I will change your name."

"Thanks for the warning. I'll just try to be completely ordinary so you don't have anything to write about," Harry smiled at himself for figuring out a loophole.

"That's impossible because of the international stardom bit. It's too good not to write about. I have a pretty boring life," Hannah stopped in front of a store and they stood together finishing their cigarettes.

"Somehow I don't quite believe that," Harry said looking at the shop they were standing in front of. "This isn't a liquor store."

"Yes it is. It just so happens that it's also a deli sometimes," Hannah said stamping out her cigarette and throwing it into the trash can on the corner. Harry followed her actions before going in the store behind her. He followed her to a corner where there was a small selection of beer and wine. Hannah went to the refrigerated section and pulled out two forties of milwakee's best.

"That's your favorite beer?" Harry asked.

"Yup. Shitty beer, it's a comfort thing," Hannah explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How can something that tastes so bad be comforting?" Harry asked mostly rhetorically but Hannah answered anyways.

"Reminds me of being a kid and trying to get a case of beer and it's all you can afford or find," Hannah said. Harry handed her twenty bucks. "What's this for?"

"I said I would buy you a drink and I am, I'm also eighteen," He explained.

"Just know that I wouldn't normally take this but seeing as you're a popstar I feel like I should," She said taking the beers up to the counter, grabbed some sour straws and a few miniature cake vodkas. 

"That doesn't make any sense," Harry laughed.

"I'm just helping the world restore it's balance. I'm helping the universe," Hannah said, Harry laughing again. Once they were back outside she handed him one of the minis.

"You'll like it, I have a feeling," She said before tipping the contents of the little bottle into her mouth. Harry followed suit. She was right, he liked it. They kept the forties in paper bags and drank them while walking around somewhat aimlessly. Harry was having trouble thinking of something to talk about, that last shot had really pushed him into the pool of drunk.

"You're very drunk, aren't you," Hannah stated.

"Yeah, yeah, I am," He said smiling. She returned the smile.

"That's okay, I just have to catch up, that's all," She said downing another mini. They came across a park that was closed but there was a bench right outside of it. They sat down and continued to drink. Harry missed this, whatever he was doing with this girl. Maybe that's why he was so intrigued by her. He didn't really have much time to walk around at night with no destination in mind. He was pretty young before Xfactor and had only drank a few times before becoming famous. He wondered if he would be doing things like this if One Direction had never happened. Would he still be in White Eskimo? They'd be playing house parties every weekend. He'd probably be in College, charming his way into homework extensions and people's pants. He supposed he still did the second half of that which brought him back to the beer in his hands.

"You aren't at all how I thought you'd be but at the same time you are," Hannah commented.

"Do you think about hanging out with me then? Is that something you regularly think about?" Harry asked.

"No, it's not something I consciously ever thought its just when you see someone in the media constantly you subconsciously think to yourself on some level wether you would like to hang out with that person and what they would be like. I think that's why some people seem to hate celebrities so much for seemingly no reason. They have this idea in their head somewhere that they would hate that person if they met them in real life. So, they don't actually hate the celebrity they hate this person that they've created in their mind. And I have totally lost you're interest." Hannah chuckled eating a sour straw. 

"I'll have to remember that for next time I read something shitty about me," Harry said, taking a sour straw for himself. "I feel like my mouth is at war with all the different flavors happening with the cigarette and then the shit beer and now sour apple. Interesting choice, by the way,"

"I know, it's kind of like, I don't know if I want to dip my candy in the beer because I like it so much or if I want to go brush my teeth to get rid of what's happening here." She took another swig of her beer. Harry chuckled. His eyes felt heavy with alcohol but Harry felt his second wind creeping up.

"So what did you expect me to be like then? Is this the date you had envisioned?" Harry asked. 

"It wasn't like that! I just couldn't really imagine you as an actual person, you know? You're everywhere but because of that I can't actually conceptualize in my mind what you would be like as a real human. I sound like a total idiot right now and I think I'm finally catching up to you in drunkenness," She laughed.

"That's good, I was starting to feel lonely," Harry contemplated if now was a good time to kiss or if he should wait. He wished he was a little more sober so he could see things a little more clearly. He took another swig of beer and realized that if she did reject him it meant he could go back to the hotel and have Louis console his broken heart. "Can I kiss you?" He put his hand on her neck and leaned in a bit.

"Yeah, that'd be good," she said before closing the gap. Hannah had been wearing a red lipstick that Harry could taste. He didn't particularly like it but the thought of the lipstick being smeared and how she probably looked made his dick twitch. He thought about stopping the kiss. He could try to lie to Louis and say he was rejected but Harry knew he was a shit liar. He knew it was messed up, hoping to be rejected so you could get some sympathy from your best friend. It's not that he didn't like this girl, he thought he might be a little bit in love with her she was so fucking interesting, he just loved an excuse to cuddle with Louis.

Harry wasn't an idiot. He knew how much they cuddled, how close they were, and the glaring fact that both of them were attracted to men. It seemed like all signs pointed to boyfriend, they should be two homos sitting in a tree and all that shit. And yet, they weren't. Instead, they completely emotionally supported one another, cuddled, and even fought like a couple. They weren't though because Harry couldn't kiss him. Hell, Harry couldn't even snuggle him too much for fear of making Louis somehow realize that normal friends didn't act like they did. 

It's not like Harry was constantly consumed by his attraction to Louis. Sure, there were times when Harry couldn't help but let the thought of how much he loved Louis and how he wanted to be with him devour his mind, but on the day to day he didn't think about it. It probably reflected badly on Harry's emotional maturity but he didn't care, he would take Louis in whatever way he wanted to be in Harry's life. But, times like this, when he was too drunk and supposed to be taking a girl back to her place and fucking her brains out, that was when he couldn't stop thinking about Louis. He pulled Hannah onto his lap in the hopes that she would chase away the thoughts of Louis.

"If we don't go back to my place soon we might end up fucking on this bench," Hannah said breaking away from the kiss for a moment. Harry laughed and pulled her back in. They kissed for a few more minutes before Hannah pulled away again, "Seriously, though, now is the appropriate time to go back to my place. I don't want to be known as the girl that fucked Harry Styles on a park bench, I have a blossoming writing career to think about." Harry shook his head trying to rid himself of the drunken thoughts of Louis.

"I can't," Harry heard himself saying. He wanted to fuck this girl. He could only think of one person he had ever wanted to fuck more than this girl. She was so raw and funny and sex with her would probably be a spiritual experience. But he was drunk and all he could think about was Louis. 

"Are you joking?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, I mean no I'm not joking," Harry stumbled.

"What a clit tease!" She said getting off of him and sitting back down on the bench.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, shaking his hair our and putting it back in place.

"No, I mean, it's okay. I'm not going to guilt trip you into fucking me. I'm just sort of surprised, this whole night was kind of leading in the direction of a really awesome one night stand," Hannah said pulling out a cigarette from her purse and lighting it.

"I'm sorry I'm just fucked up in the head, you're really great and I'm sure it would have been the best one night stand of my life," Harry said.

"Come on now, we aren't dating, you don't need to do the whole it's not you it's me thing," Harry gave Hannah a sheepish smile, "It would have been the best one night stand of your life though. I don't mean to toot my own horn but I'm really great in bed."

"You really are incredible though. I'm pretty sure I'm totally in love with you it's just, well, I don't want to bore you," Harry trailed off.

"Aww, the popstar is in love with another. How long has this been going on? How come you didn't tell me? How could you throw away all that we had Harry?" Hannah laughed and Harry couldn't believe he was about to walk away from this creature without eating her out for forty five minutes first. 

"Do you want me to walk you back to your place?" Harry asked.

"No, I'll be good," Hannah said standing up from the bench.

"Sorry I didn't give you a good enough story for your book," Harry said with a smile.

"Oh, I'm still writing about you. I'll just name the chapter 'That time I almost had sex with a popstar', it will be great," Hannah retorted.

"I look forward to buying your book then," Harry said.

"Give me your phone," Hannah said putting her hand out towards him. Harry handed over his phone. "I'm putting myself in here as Hannah almost sex so you remember. Next time you're in Chicago, hit me up. You can introduce me to whoever it is that has you so wrapped up."

"I will," Harry smiled at the thought of Louis and himself being together in Chicago. He wondered if Louis would think Hannah was as special as Harry did. "Can I kiss you again?" Harry asked and Hannah pulled him in for a searing kiss.

"See you later," She said after ending the kiss.

"You really are the most incredible girl I have ever met," Harry called after her.

"You haven't met enough girls than. Good luck with the dude you're in love with!" She called back. Harry watched her walk away.

Once she had turned the corner Harry realized he had no idea where the fuck he was. He sat back down on the bench, pulling his phone out to call a cab. Hannah had left behind her half full forty. Harry decided to finish it off for her while he waited for his cab.

This wasn't the first night that Harry had gotten drunk and gone back to Louis with the intention of pouring his heart out. It would start with the flood of thoughts about Louis, Harry would get depressed and then would get this confidence, aided by his liquid courage. He would march into it thinking tonight, this is the night, I can't wait any longer, but as soon as he saw Louis, he couldn't. Harry would look at Louis and would imagine the rejection on his face and Harry would start crying. Louis would comfort him, put him in bed and snuggle Harry until he fell asleep. Harry would lay there, clinging to him and imagining that they were together. Harry would wake up the next morning and things would go back to normal and he wouldn't think of it again until the next time. He wondered how many cycles it would take before it all came crumbling to an end.

The cab pulled up and Harry grabbed the beer before jumping in and telling the cab driver what hotel to bring him to. He sipped on the remains of his experience with Hannah and continued to think about Louis. It really wasn't fair, for Louis to treat Harry like his boyfriend. It put them both in this awkward place where they couldn't date each other but couldn't date anyone else either. It was selfish of Louis and Harry felt himself getting mad. He was going to go into that hotel room and tell Louis off, or kiss him, he wasn't sure, he just knew he was marching into that hotel room with a god damn purpose.

The cab pulled up to the hotel, luckily for Harry there weren't too many fans outside. "Hey, can I leave this bottle here? I'm not supposed to have it," Harry slurred to the cab driver. The cab driver didn't reply but Harry left the bottle anyways and gave the guy a large tip.

He made his way into the hotel after taking a few pictures. He knew he wasn't supposed to when he was this trashed but he couldn't say no. He hadn't thought about what he would find when he returned to the hotel room but he certainly hadn't been envisioning Louis with some slag girl atop of him. "What the fuck is going on here?" Harry shouted before he realized what was happening.

Louis threw Maddie off of him, "Harry, what the fuck?" Seeing Harry broke the spell that Louis was under with the vampire chick and shit how the fuck was he going to get out of this one?

"What do you mean what the fuck? I'm not the one that's dry humping some slag!" 

"I can dry hump whoever the fuck I want!" Louis shouted back.

"Oh, everyone calm down. Be happy! Now we don't need to order room service, he's yummy," Maddie said licking her teeth.

"No, shut the fuck up," Louis said grabbing her hand. He realized then that he didn't really know this girl at all. He hadn't met any vampires other than his maker. He just assumed she played by the same rules he did. He didn't know for sure though, fuck, what if she tried something.

"It's not like he would even remember," She complained.

"I'm not that drunk and I don't even know what the fuck you're talking about," Harry yelled. He wasn't sure why he was yelling but he was fucking angry so it just seemed right.

"You would like it Harry. Yeah, you're definitely the type," Maddie continued. Louis felt like his body was going to explode with all the warring feelings. He felt like he was burning, it was bubbling inside him. 

"Are you trying to have sex with me?" Harry looked scandalized. 

"Something like that," Maddie replied.

"Seriously, cut it the fuck out. You need to leave," Louis said still on the bed. He realized his pants were undone and quickly righted them.

"Yeah, you should go," Harry said smiling.

"What if I don't want to?" Maddie fake pouted. Louis couldn't take this, he couldn't believe he still wanted to fuck this girl. She was being such a fucking bitch.

"Out of all the girls you could have sex with you choose this one? She is obviously insane!" Harry said his voice quickly raising again. Maddie's eyes changed and Louis could hear the little click of her fangs. Louis grabbed Maddie's face and turned it towards him.

"Please, don't," he pleaded with her. She rolled her eyes and they were back to normal.

"What exactly is going on here? I feel like there's something I'm missing!" Harry was shouting again from frustration. 

"Maybe you don't know your little boyfriend as well as you thought you did," Maddie said getting up from the bed to scribble her number on a pad of paper on the desk.

"What the hell are you going on about? You obviously don't know what the fuck you're talking about, you don't even know him! I know everything there is to know about Louis," Harry said. He took the paper with Maddie's number on it and threw it in the trash.

"I just met him and I already know him better than you do," Maddie said grabbing her jacket. 

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Harry asked.

"You're going to have to ask your boyfriend about that," She said turning to leave.

"He's not my boyfriend!" He shouted as she shut the door. Louis could hear her laughing as she walked down the hall. "Would you care to explain what the fuck that was, Louis?" Louis had no idea what the fuck to do. Harry was drunk but he was probably going to remember this considering the high emotions.

"No, actually, I wouldn't," Louis said standing from the bed and walking over to the bathroom. He had no idea what he was supposed to do now so he brushed his teeth.

"Um, I deserve an explanation," Harry said.

"And what about this situation makes you think that I need to explain anything to you? You're the one who just made a huge fucking scene when I was trying to get laid," Louis said vigorously spitting his toothpaste into the sink. 

"With a girl."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. I don't like to define my sexuality. I thought of all people I wouldn't need to explain myself to you for wanting to fuck a girl," Louis said grabbing his toiletries bag. 

"Don't make fun of me you prick!" Harry yelled. Louis was rummaging through his suitcase. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting a change of clothes for tomorrow," Louis said as if that explained everything.

"Where are you going?" Harry said, anger rapidly deflating from his chest.

"I'm going to Niall's room," Louis responded. He threw his clothes and toiletries bag in a small bag and threw it over his shoulder.

"You can't just leave!" Harry said trying to grab Louis' bag.

"Yes, I can Harry," Louis said keeping hold of the tote, waiting for Harry to drop it. "Harry, I can leave," he said again and Harry let his hand drop back to his side. It wasn't supposed to go this way. He was supposed to be cuddled to Louis and crying by now. He could feel the tears coming but Louis was leaving.

"What did that girl mean?" Harry asked as Louis opened the door.

"Nothing," he replied and shut the door. Harry waited for a few moments, drunkenly thinking that maybe Louis would come back and say the girl was a nutter and cuddle Harry to sleep. But he didn't.

Harry sat down on the bed. Louis was going to Niall's, that fucker. Niall was everyone's friend of choice when you were in a bad mood but didn't want to talk about it. Niall never pressed, just acted as if everything was totally normal. That left Harry with the option of Zayn or Liam. You went to Liam when you wanted to talk, Liam would listen forever but he would give you these sad eyes that Harry didn't think he could handle right now. He texted Zayn asking him if he had any weed. As long as Zayn wasn't asleep he would come over with his weed, a smile, and a bag of crisps. Harry sat on his bed waiting for a reply.


	5. Do Me A Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title from "Do Me a Favor" by the Arctic Monkeys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, stupidgirlfanfiction.tumblr.com for sooner updates and i made a playlist for this story and its over there so just go there

When Louis arrived at Niall's, he opened the door and asked no questions. They sat for a while watching football. After about ten minutes Niall asked if everything was alright and when Louis replied with an affirmative they went back to yelling at the TV screen. Once Niall was asleep, Louis lay awake thinking about the evening.

The entire night felt surreal to him. Meeting Maddie was definitely unexpected. Louis didn't want to think on it too long because it confused him how much he wanted her. He was even more confused by how Harry reacted. Sure, he expected him to be surprised that Louis was fucking a girl but Harry seemed just out of his mind. He was pretty drunk but Louis wasn't sure if he could chalk it all up to drunkenness. 

Louis was so hungry he felt like his esophagus was closing. His throat was so dry he thought it might actually implode on itself. It wasn't uncommon for humans to indulge in vices when they were feeling emotional stress, the same went for vampires. Louis was so discombobulated and sad he wanted to take a bath in blood, to just let his entire body soak it in. Louis relaxed at the thought. He hoped he didn't make things worse by leaving but, it was just his gut reaction to get the fuck out of there. After reflecting for a bit, Louis realized he should have just gone out and fed. He wouldn't be so hungry and it would have given himself time to think of what to say to Harry. Louis internally groaned and tried to force his brain to shut up and go to sleep.

It took Harry a while to wake up the next morning. It wasn't really that surprising considering that Harry had gotten so drunk and then proceeded to get the highest he had ever been in his life. Zayn had come over and they both just smoked and smoked and smoked until they literally couldn't smoke anymore. Once Harry was sufficiently high out of his mind, Zayn had the thought to ask Harry where Louis was.

"Niall's, that prick."

"What did Niall do?" Zayn asked, opening a bag of doritos.

"No, Louis, Louis's the prick," Harry corrected. He was laying on the bed that Louis and that retched girl had been on. He fisted his hand in the comforter at the thought. He wanted to strip the sheets off but he wasn't sure if he could move. He felt like he was melting into the bed. "Am I melting?" He asked Zayn when he felt a sudden rush of fear that maybe he actually was.

Zayn laughed, "Nah, you're just really gone."

"Okay. Okay," Harry mumbled. He mustered up the strength to tilt his head to look at the ugly bedspread. Harry missed his comfy duvet and soft squishy bed. Hotel beds were always too firm for his liking. That's all Harry needed, a good nights sleep on a comfy bed.

"I want to get up but I'm not sure I know how," Harry laughed.

"You can do it Harry, I believe in you!" Zayn cheered with a laugh. Harry was standing and he wasn't quite sure how it had happened.

"I hate this bed," Harry said and ripped the duvet cover off. "I'm almost positive it's evil," He continued, taking off the sheets.

"Fuck that bed," Zayn was laying on Harry's bed methodically eating Doritos one by one.

"Fuck the bed," Harry giggled. Harry couldn't stop giggling once he had started and Zayn caught them too. Harry sat down next to Zayn, his sides hurting from the giggles. Once they had calmed down Harry continued to look at that horrible, horrible hotel bed. "We have to do something about that bed."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Everything," Harry stood up and started pushing the mattress off of the box spring. 

"What are you going to do with it?"

"I don't know," Harry responded, tipping the bed so it was resting against the wall. 

"You really hate it?"

"More than anything."

"Let's get rid of it then," Harry turned to Zayn somewhat surprised. Zayn stood up and grabbed one end of the bed. "Get the other end."

Harry grabbed the other end and together they managed to drag both the bed and the box spring into the hallway. Harry grabbed the sheets and that disgusting comforter and threw them on top of the bed. They both stood in the hallway, staring at their handy work. Harry felt better that the bed was outside but the feeling in his stomach was still there. He wished Louis would come back to the room but at the same time he hoped he didn't. Harry knew he had overreacted and he just hoped that he hadn't been too obvious. What the hell was Harry supposed to say when Louis asked why he flipped out? He couldn't exactly tell him the truth, that he was jealous. Harry would just have to stick with the excuse of being drunk and hope that Louis believed him. But what if he didn't? What if Louis had suddenly realized that Harry wanted more from Louis and that's why he left? 

"Harry what's wrong? We got rid of the bed, why are you crying?" Zayn pushed Harry back into the hotel room. The last thing the two of them needed was a fan creeping up and getting a picture of Harry crying at a bed randomly sitting in a hallway.

"I don't know. I thought I would feel better when I got the bed out. I fucking hate that bed," Harry wiped away the tears, he hadn't even realized he was crying until Zayn said something. That was one of the things that bothered Harry the most about drinking or smoking, when he was too inebriated he had very little control over his emotions.

"I think you may have smoked too much," Zayn said.

"Yeah, I think you're right," Harry was suddenly struck by the fear of being alone and way too high. "Are you going to stay here?"

"Harry, what kind of stoner do you think I am? Of course I'll stay, I would never abandon a buddy that's too high," Zayn got into the bed and Harry followed suit.

"I really fucking hate that bed," Harry said once he was melting into the earth again.

"Fuck that bed," And they both both fell asleep.

Harry bummed around his hotel room for most of the morning, ordering room service with the hope that if he drank enough coffee he could rid himself of the horrible hung-over burnt feeling that plagued him. 

Louis didn't go back to his hotel room, in fact, he didn't get out of bed until Niall came back from wherever he had gone. "You gonna lay in bed all day?" Niall asked.

"No, we have interviews this afternoon," Louis burrowed himself further into the covers. He really should have gone to find someone to feed on but he was just so tired. He never wanted to get out of bed ever again. He could just stay there forever, maybe the hotel had a monthly deal for their rooms.

"Alright, it's time to get up and go make up with Harry," Niall pulled the comforter off of Louis.

"No, I want to sleep more," Louis moaned.

"That's fine but you're going to have to do that somewhere else," Niall was tidying his room, throwing clothes back in his suitcase.

"Expecting someone?" Louis asked.

"Yes."

"Please don't tell me you just picked up a fan," Louis said getting up to go take a shower.

"Nah, met a girl at the club last night. She'll be here in twenty so hurry up," Niall called to Louis.

"You're a class act Niall," Louis said before turning the water on. He could go to Liam and Zayn's room but he didn't feel like explaining what happened. Plus, Zayn had probably heard what happened from Harry and would be biased anyways. He had a few hours until they had to leave and he wasn't emotionally ready to deal with Harry yet.

As Louis got out of the shower he realized he had left his wallet in his hotel room. There was really no way to avoid it, he would have to see Harry before they were all piled into the van and were sent to the interviews. After Louis attempted to do his hair he left Niall with a 'have fun!'. When he reached his room he saw the bed outside and he wasn't sure what exactly to make of it. Was this some sort of dramatic message to Louis that he wasn't welcome? It kind of pissed him off, if he was honest. The hotel room was just as much Louis' as it was Harry's.

"Care to explain why my bed is outside?" Louis said when he walked into the room.

"Not really." Harry was going to immediately apologize upon seeing Louis but Louis was using that tone of voice that he usually reserved for everyone else but Harry. 

"What did you do when I left? It's a fucking mess in here," Louis said taking in the room. Besides the obvious lack of mattress, there were doritos everywhere and it reeked.

"Zayn came over," Harry said, keeping his attention on his laptop.

"Yes, that is blatantly clear," Louis said scrunching up his nose. Harry didn't respond. "So, is the bed being outside your way of telling me you want me to stay in a different room tonight?" Louis asked.

"Um, no, actually, I didn't think of it like that. It made a lot more sense last night, the whole mattress outside thing," Harry finally turned to look at Louis, a blush crept onto Harry's cheeks. 

"I'm sure it did," Louis sat down on the bed frame. Harry turned his attention back to his computer. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Louis spoke up again, "Will you help me bring the bed back in?"

"Oh, yeah, right," Harry said getting up from the bed. Harry helped Louis put the mattress back. Even though Harry was no longer inebriated he still didn't appreciate that bed but realized that he would seem vaguely out of his mind if he demanded it stay outside. Once it was righted, Louis decided that going back to sleep was definitely more beneficial at that moment than feeding. He was going to regret it later but he just wanted to sleep for a million years.

Louis and Harry had fought before but it was usually about something stupid and they made up almost immediately. Even the times when they started fighting about something insignificant and it lead to something real. They still got over it. Like when Louis had made a reference to Harry growing up to be a crazy cat lady. Harry had gotten so worked up on the idea of having a cat but Louis had been joking, trying to make fun of Harry for his weird obsession with cats. Harry hadn't heard Louis explain that it was a joke, or he pretended not to hear. He had done a bunch of research that night on adopting a cat and the next morning brought all the information to Louis' attention with an excited smile on his face. Louis responded by saying that there was no way they could have a cat, they were traveling more than they were actually home. Plus, Louis didn't fancy the idea of having all of his shoes peed on and with his heightened sense of smell he would always be able to smell it. Harry seemed to stick on the idea that Louis didn't want to get a cat merely because of his shoes. They had fought about it and it ended with Harry yelling about how they always did what Louis wanted and that it was never about what he wanted. Harry had calmed down and they had moved on. There was never this awkwardness after a fight. Maybe they moved on too quickly and that was the problem, Louis wasn't sure. All he knew was that he felt like there was glass covering every inch of their hotel room and if he made the slightest wrong move he would be cut to shreds. 

Louis was about to fall back asleep when Harry finally spoke, "I'm sorry, for being such an idiot last night. I was really drunk," Harry stumbled with many long pauses.

"It's alright," Louis said and they didn't talk about it anymore.


	6. Vampire Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title from "Vampire Blues" by Neil Young.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I update way way way earlier on my tumblr which is http://stupidgirlfanfiction.tumblr.com

It had been three days and things were still weird between Louis and Harry. Sure, they were back to joking around and being somewhat normal but Louis still felt this uncomfortable undertone whenever they were together, which was pretty much all the time. They had two shows in L.A. followed by two consecutive days off. Louis would be more excited if things weren't so off between himself and Harry. The two days of the show were jam packed with interviews, promotion, and then the shows themselves. Louis didn't mind, it was a much needed distraction. The only problem was that Louis couldn't remember the last time he fed and it was getting rather uncomfortable. It was like having some sort of disease. His body was running on overdrive. When he thought about his problems with Harry he wanted to burry himself alive he was so sad. When Harry got too close, he wanted to sink his teeth so deeply in Harry's neck and he would have to concentrate extremely hard to keep his fangs and eyes in check. Not to mention that Louis was popping boners right and left. He felt like he was a hormonal fifteen year old. He didn't have time to feed, he didn't have time to wank, he wanted to pull his fucking hair out.

They were taking a five minute break before their next interview, Harry, Zayn, and Liam all went off to go to the bathroom or get a snack. Louis was sulking, searching through twitter on his phone, looking for something or someone to get mad at. The last interviewer was young and cute and Harry had flirted with her the entire time. Harry had given the woman his undivided attention and trademarked half smile that screamed fuck me. Louis had to dive himself into depression just to keep his jealousy in check.

"You alright mate?" Niall asked. The boys had taken notice of Louis' new volatile temperament and Louis was fucking sick of being asked if he was okay. It wasn't like he could tell them, 'Oh yeah, I'm good. Just so hungry that I'm contemplating eating you.'

"I'm fine! Will everyone just fuck off already?" Louis groaned throwing his phone down onto the table and rubbing his eyes.

"I don't know what the fuck is going on, but you gotta figure it out. You're being a prick to everyone and Harry's constantly moping when you're not looking. Obviously something happened with you guys the other night, do everyone a favor and work it out," Niall said.

"If it was that easy to fix don't you think I would have already done it?" Louis was frustrated. He couldn't fix it because he was so lost in his blood lust that he couldn't analyze the situation with clarity.

"I never said it was easy, mate, just that you had to do it," Niall said before leaving Louis to stew it over alone. Louis wondered what the hell Niall meant with the dramatic monologue pep talk bit. He needed to calm down, Usually Niall didn't care, why does he care? 'Fuck it, I'm just fucked,' was all Louis could come up with on how to make this shit-storm end. 

Louis couldn't believe he made it through the interviews. He barely spoke, expending all of his energy focusing on calm. He had felt so hopeless, so out of control when something Maddie had said struck him. That time when he smelled her, he could actually feel the smell when he really focused. If he could just somehow harness that same focus on his emotions then maybe he could get a handle on himself. He dug down, trying to filter through what he was feeling but he really had no idea what he was doing or if he was even doing it right. It was kind of like a game he had played at a birthday party when he was young. Yarn had been tied all over the room and he had to follow his yarn to the prize but not get distracted by all the other yarn tied all over the room. But then all the other little taught strings of emotion didn't matter anymore because he found it, calm. He was intrigued by his new found vampire talent but he prayed he was never again in a situation where he had to use it. 

They got to the venue and everyone was mostly quiet, tired from their long day. Louis was laying on the couch, thinking of how to approach Harry and what exactly he should say. He really wished he could wait a few more days and feed before talking to him but it didn't seem to be an option seeing as how Niall kept giving Louis these annoying pointed looks. He was thinking about how to start the conversation when Harry sat down on his thighs.

"Ugh, you're heavy and your butt is boney," Louis groaned halfheartedly trying to free his legs.

"I'll have you know that there are many people out there that love my butt," Harry said. "Maybe not as much as they love yours but there are some people out there that appreciate what it is that I have to offer," Harry gave Louis a cheeky smile and Louis chuckled.

"Yeah, well, that doesn't make your butt any less boney and painful," Louis retorted.

"You wanna go walk around?" Harry asked quietly. Louis' mind reeled trying to coach himself on what he was going to say to Harry to make all of this go away. 

Harry wasn't oblivious, he felt the awkwardness too. He had stayed up late worrying himself that Louis was acting strange because he had some epiphany about Harry's true feelings. Or maybe, Harry had thought, he was being the distant one, he did have a hard time hiding his feelings. He wasn't sure anymore. Earlier that day, in the bathroom during one of their breaks between interviews, Zayn had decided to impart some of his great wisdoms.

"Stop being a dick and talk to him, you know its hard sometimes for Louis to go first," Zayn said.

"You're right, I will," Harry had said as Zayn left the bathroom.

So that left Harry walking around in a maze of hallways at the venue. They reached a dead end and sat down. See the thing was, neither of the boys were really acting all that different towards each other. Sure, Louis was off the charts emotional and Harry was brooding but when it came to each other, outwardly there was no difference. Neither of them knew how to start and they didn't for a while. 

"Are we okay?" Harry asked. He wished he had phrased it differently, less needy.

"I don't even know," Louis started. "I'm having trouble emotionally processing the idea that we might not be. I don't even like hearing you ask that question. I can't- we can't not be okay because I can't even think of what life would be like if it wasn't. How can I fix something if I can't even internalize that it's broken?" Louis felt like he was slipping. They had to be okay, Louis needed it. So much for his new vampire trick because he didn't feel a lick of the exercised control over his emotions that he had earlier. He felt like he was trying to climb up a sheet of ice.

"Hey, Lou, everything's okay, we're okay, you don't need to cry," Harry said. Louis crying always shocked him. 

"I'm not crying," Louis said right before he realized he was, in fact, crying. Harry pulled Louis into a hug. He hated seeing Louis cry. It made him feel like his heart was tearing and he was being forced to spit it right out of his mouth. Harry continued mumbling encouraging words, holding Louis, running his hand down the back of his head. 

Louis felt like he was going into a catatonic state where all he could feel was thirst and sadness. He felt Harry too, he was clinging to him, holding him like the only rope that could keep his head above all this wanting. Louis listened to Harry's heart pounding in his ear hoping he could follow it back to his right mind.

Harry was still muttering kind words in Louis' ear when his breath returned to a somewhat normal pattern. Once Louis had come back to himself he was so embarrassed by his outburst that he wasn't sure if he should pull himself away or burrow further into Harry's neck to hide his blush. 

"You okay?" Harry asked, making the decision for Louis and pulling away. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I don't even know what that was," Louis nervously chuckled, rubbing his tears onto his sleeve. "Everything feels so hectic and busy and I'm just so tired." 

"Are you still mad at me about the other night?"

"No. Not really. I was more mad at myself for doing something to make you so mad. But, I'm not even really sure why you got mad so, I'm confused more than anything," Louis rested his elbows on his knees. Harry had his long legs out straight.

"Me too. I feel pretty silly about the whole thing honestly," Harry began. "I was so shocked and then you yelled back so I just kept yelling because I was drunk. I don't really know why I was so mad and then you were leaving which really pissed me off by the way," Harry was lying to himself again, his feelings reburying themselves, little moles afraid of sunlight. 

Louis smiled, "Sorry about that, probably would have been fine if I hadn't left." 

"I was being a prick too so all is forgiven," Harry's eyes beamed. "We better get back, the lads are probably about to have a coronary from the stress of having so many people ask where we are."

Louis pulled out his phone to check the time and Harry was right people would be asking for their whereabouts. They must have been walking for longer than Louis thought or Louis had seriously lost track of time during his vacation from reality cry fest. Harry grabbed Louis' hand and helped him stand up.

"I wish we could wait outside the door to listen for a while," Louis said as they walked down the hall.

"Me too, too many people around though. I wouldn't be surprised if we ran into someone on our way back," Harry reasoned.

"Yeah, you're right," Louis said. Harry felt lighter in his step, happier than he had been since the stupid fight with Louis. Harry decided to ignore the pit of longing that lay just under that happiness. Right then, things were better.

"When I was young I used to get lost really easily. Drove my Mum absolutely crazy. I'm surprised she didn't put one of those kiddie leashes on me," Harry smiled. "Most of the time I would wander off because I liked being able to hear how worried she was that she lost me. Thinking about it now, I'm like, wow, I was a horrible child. I guess it was reassuring to be able to see how much my Mother loved me. Sometimes I really did get lost though."

Louis laughed, "You're such a diva Harry."


	7. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title from "Closer" by Kings of Leon. Things are finally happening lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I post chapters on my tumblr first, http://stupidgirlfanfiction.tumblr.com

Harry might have been happy with how things were going but Louis was not feeling that same ease of heart. Their conversation may have resolved Harry's inner turmoil but Louis was still swimming in it. His blood lust was out of control. It was a vicious cycle; the hunger made Louis more sensitive, which then made his emotions run to the extreme which in turn made his hunger worse. He absolutely had to feed that night, there was no way he could avoid it. He might be tired as hell the next day and at the receiving end of a million questions from Harry but he couldn't do this anymore. It was stupid and horribly unsafe. If Louis didn't feed soon he would do something regrettable and he had to stop risking the possibility of someone getting hurt. And all for what? So he could sleep a little more? So he didn't have to lie to his bandmates? It wasn't worth it if he lost all control and killed someone. He couldn't have that happen, he couldn't deal with anything else weighing down his conscience.

That night was the most difficult and strenuous of Louis' life. He had all of these emotions and scents flooding his body. The crowd packed like a fucking happy meal in the arena certainly didn't help. When Harry and Louis made it back to their dressing room they didn't have very much time till they had to be ready. Louis tried to filter his emotions again but he was too far gone. He felt like he was digging through a pile of needles, his body just wouldn't let him continue searching. All he could do was try not to focus on the blood pumping through Lou Teasdale's neck while she put make-up on him. He tried remembering how she was the mother of his surrogate nephew and a close friend not to mention the fact that she was their hair stylist. He wanted to scream and god he just wanted blood.

When they all went on stage Louis tried his hardest to put on a happy face. He kept quiet, only talking when he knew he had to. Harry was very aware of Louis' presence onstage and couldn't help the weird look he gave Louis during twitter questions. He had set up the perfect opportunity for Louis to make fun of him and Louis just ignored it. Harry thought Louis looked a bit annoyed but that didn't make any sense because everything was supposed to be okay with them. He wondered if he had gotten ahead of himself again and just assumed things were alright but maybe that was just his own hopes projecting on the situation.

Louis was barely keeping it together. His knuckles were white he was holding his mic so tightly. He had to consciously remember to loosen his grip periodically for fear of breaking the damned thing. And his voice, his voice was all over the place. Liam came up to him during their first clothes change and asked him if everything was okay. Louis was horribly embarrassed, it wasn't like him to be off his game during a show.

Liam was singing the intro to "It's Gotta Be You" when Harry asked Louis if he should change any lyrics. Louis shook his head no. That pretty much confirmed it, in Harry's mind, that things were definitely not as peachy as he thought. Louis loved making Harry change the lyrics. That's why Harry even asked to begin with, he just wanted to cheer him up a bit. Of course, it wasn't as fun if Harry had to ask. That was the whole point of it, the part where Louis made Harry do it. Harry almost missed his cue for the chorus when he realized how strange that was. Harry knew he enjoyed it, Louis making him change the lyrics, and he was pretty sure Louis relished in it even more than Harry did. But it wasn't how funny it was that made them so happy it was Louis making Harry do it, and that was, well, that was strange. And it made Harry wish his jeans were a little looser.

'Why weren't they together?' popped into Harry's mind. He thought about it regularly but at the same time he never really asked himself why they weren't together. When he let himself think about Louis that way he was usually inebriated in some fashion and quick to jump to thoughts of Louis rejecting him. Harry sang the last 'It's Gotta Be You' and made a list in his head of the reasons why they weren't together. 1) Fear of rejection. 2) Management would freak out. 3) What if Louis said no? 4) Well he had never really asked Louis if he returned the feelings. 5) If Louis felt the same way wouldn't he make a move? He was that type of person.

Harry realized, while he was running off stage for their next change, that Louis wasn't his because he was too afraid to ask. As they made their way back on stage Harry had another epiphany. It didn't really matter the reason they weren't together because it didn't change the fact that the fear was there and didn't seem to be going anywhere. It was too comfortable. If Louis really did reject him then there was no more 'what if?' that Harry could still daydream about. It was final.

Harry looked at Louis. Louis wasn't smiling, in fact, he looked very, very pissed off. Harry supposed his fear didn't really matter when obviously Louis was still mad at him. 

Louis was failing at keeping his face composed, that he was sure of. His emotions were so up and down he wondered if this was what it was like for people with bi-polar. He was angry and he was hoping that another mood swing came quickly because he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold up the facade. Harry kept trying to catch Louis' eye and Louis had to awkwardly avoid what he assumed would have been a very close ear whisper. He was terrified that he would do something incredibly stupid like sink his fangs into Harry's neck. Louis didn't trust himself in his current state of vampire psychosis.

During the last change, Harry finally cornered Louis. "Is everything okay?" Harry questioned quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Louis responded. Harry was wearing only his boxers, pulling on a pair of dress pants. It was like everything in Louis' blood was telling him to grab Harry. A voice cooed somewhere deep down 'mine mine mine'. What Louis wanted to do with Harry, he wasn't sure, he just knew his body wanted. 

"Are you still mad at me?" Harry asked, completely confused by Louis' actions.

"God, Harry, no, I'm not mad at you," Louis buttoned up the last button on his shirt and stormed away.

"I'm sorry, it's just-" Harry tried grabbing Louis shoulder but he shrugged him off and continued walking. Harry just stood there holding his shirt, in a bit of a shock, until someone from the crew came up yelling about how he wasn't ready. 

Harry was almost late for their cue to go back onstage. He stewed, anxious to talk to Louis again but scared too. Harry had never seen Louis like this before. Sure, Louis was sassy and could be quite rude at times, but this was different. The look in his eyes seemed so- he seemed crazed, almost animalistic. Harry wasn't too far off on how Louis was feeling. Louis felt like an animal was eating him from the inside out and he was trying to hold it off. He kept telling himself over and over that he had to keep it at bay for just one more minute and then continued as the minutes passed him by. It felt incredibly slow because of the thirst but so very very fast because he was so close to letting it spill over. He felt the control slipping so quickly like his hands were gripping on their last knuckle. 

Before he knew it, they were bowing and then he was handing his mic over. They were in their dressing room but Louis wasn't completely sure how they got there. He had changed back into his original clothes and was standing in front of a girl who was obviously waiting for Louis to return the wardrobe. Louis wasn't sure where Liam and Zayn had gone but Harry and Niall were sitting on the couch on the opposite side of the room. 

"Louis?" The short blond girl looked confused, Louis could hear her heartbeat and it was so loud he thought he was going deaf. Louis felt it coming, whatever he had been fighting off before was surging forward and he was scared.

He handed the clothes over to the woman and, as slowly and calmly as he could, walked to the door. He shut the door and found himself in front of one of their security guards. "You will not follow me," Louis immediately glamoured the man before he even really knew what he was doing. And then he was running. There were a few people around in the hallway but he didn't register them as he passed. He was just going.

Harry was following Louis, he followed him out of the dressing room almost immediately after he had left. The security guard stopped him and asked where he was going.

"I'm just catching up with Louis, I'll be back in a minute," Harry said. The guard had this weird glazed over look. Harry saw Louis running down the hall and Harry took off after him. He looked back at the security guard who was still just standing there seeming unfazed that Harry was running down the hall after Louis. Harry had known that Louis was a pretty good sprinter but he was really having trouble keeping up with him.

"Harry Styles!" A girl shouted when Harry turned a corner. The girl was clutching onto a camera and a backstage pass.

"I'll be back in ten minutes, I promise, wait here!" Harry said over his shoulder, hoping the fan wouldn't follow him.

Louis turned another corner and Harry yelled "Louis, wait!" when he made it around the corner himself. Louis didn't stop. In Louis' defense he couldn't hear him, he had slipped into a psychosis. He was still Louis but the blood lust had taken over his body. He was no longer in the control that he had worked so hard to keep. He was instincts. Smell, taste, touch, drive. 

"Louis, come on, slow down," Harry said between breaths, still running. "If you're still mad can we at least talk about it?" Louis continued on not stopping. Harry tripped over a shoe lace that had become untied on the short run. He stopped himself with his hands on the cement floor and Harry cringed at the sting of the skin on his hands tearing.

Louis stopped running the very second that the blood hit oxygen. 'Mine, hungry, blood, drink, mine, want, mine,' flew through Louis' brain like little planes looking for landing.

Harry looked up to see that Louis had stopped and was standing in front of him, staring down. "Louis?" Harry asked, taking in the gray tint to his eyes. Louis did not respond, instead he picked Harry up from the floor and shoved him into the wall. "Louis, what the hell is going on?" Harry said pushing himself off the wall a few inches. Louis placed his hand on Harry's chest holding him to the wall. Harry wanted to believe that this was their moment, when they kissed and ended up happily ever after but he was pretty sure it wasn't seeing as Louis was acting like a complete psychopath. Harry wanted to say something else, he really wanted Louis to just say something, anything, but the silence continued when Louis picked up Harry's bleeding hand.


	8. Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song from "Warrior" by The Yeah Yeah Yeahs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters posted first on my tumblr http://stupidgirlfanfiction.tumblr.com

Louis stared at the blood cooling on Harry's hand. It wasn't even a thought in his mind to stop himself. It wasn't like normal Louis was fighting to take control over the animal. Louis and the psychosis were one. He wanted so he was going to take. Harry was staring at his hand and then at Louis and then back at his hand, waiting for this situation to make some semblance of sense.

Louis brought Harry's hand up to his face, but kept his eyes on Harry. Everything was Harry's smell and blood and soft skin. Louis brought the cut on Harry's hand to his lips. He licked up the dribbling line of blood from wrist to palm. He sucked it into his mouth, he licked and nibbled until there was not a drop left. Harry was standing with his mouth slightly agape, eyes slightly terrified, watching Louis lick the blood off his palm. 

Louis pressed his fangs slowly into the soft mound of skin at the bottom of Harry's palm. He was on auto drive, slipping his fangs into that perfect spot that wouldn't cause Harry any real damage. Harry yelped, Louis was fucking biting his hand and all he could do was yelp and lamely realize that they weren't too far from where they had sat and talked earlier that evening. 

Louis was drinking down Harry's blood, feeling light-headed and high after so long without. His mind was in a different place. He was in his bed, Harry splayed out before him. He was teasing his way up Harry's legs, nipping at the skin and sucking a bruise into his thigh. Harry's cock was hard when Louis finally reached it, licking off the pre come that had collected at the tip. He was about to plunge his teeth into Harry's thigh when he heard Harry say Louis' name but it sounded weirdly far away and when he looked at Harry, his mouth was closed but he still heard his name being called.

"Louis," Harry whispered, scared, confused and turned on all at the same time. Louis felt the gaping hole in the pit of his chest start to restitch itself. All Louis could think was how good it felt, Harry's blood. Harry. He was drinking from Harry. He was drinking Harry's blood. He loved Harry. Harry's blood was inside him. Holy fuck, he was drinking Harry's blood.

And then Harry was no longer trapped against the wall. It was so sudden that Harry almost fell over. Louis was pressed against the opposite wall from Harry, whose hand was still bleeding. He was certainly not in his bedroom, Louis would never let florescent lights into his home. Louis couldn't speak, instead they stared at each other for a few moments while they both took in what had just happened. Louis remembered but it felt like he was watching a movie and couldn't get the full picture, there were too many jump cuts and weird points of view. 

"Oh my god," Louis whispered, the reality of what he had just done was starting to sink in. "I'm so sorry-"

"What the fuck?" Harry almost yelled. "What was that? Did you just fucking bite me?"

"Yes, Harry just please don't run away. I can explain," Louis started.

"Yeah, that would be nice seeing as you just bit me!" Harry exclaimed.

"I don't really know where to start."

"If this is some sort of elaborate prank I swear to god I will never speak to you again," Harry said. Louis scolded himself for how stupid he had been. He should have just told Harry from the start, he could have killed Harry for christ's sake.

"It's not a prank, I swear," Louis said stepping away from the wall.

"You have three seconds to start explaining before I hit you," Harry said. He didn't really want to hit Louis he was just so overwhelmed he thought it might make him feel better.

"This is going to sound crazy but I'm a vampire," Louis said before he realized they weren't alone anymore. He turned to look down the hallway and saw a young fan clutching a camera in her hands, eyes as wide as saucers. "You have got to be kidding me," Louis mumbled. The girl had obviously heard Louis' admission and was in a state of shock. Louis wasn't exactly surprised, Harry's blood was all over his face and it speckled the floor around Harry.

Without another thought Louis ran to the girl, who started running in the opposite direction. She hadn't made it more than a few steps before Louis reached her.

"Louis, what are you doing? Let her go," Harry asked running up to the pair.

"I can't just let her go! I don't know what she saw," Louis responded.

"I don't even know what I just saw, I doubt she is going to run around telling the world, no one would believe her," Harry replied trying to take the girl from Louis' grasp.

"Harry, please, just let me handle this," Harry looked unsure but let the girl go. The girl had begun crying.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise! Please don't hurt me," The girl fruitlessly tried to get away from Louis. He turned the girl's face towards him so he could look into her eyes.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you," Louis soothed and the girl stopped fighting. "What's your name?"

"Amelia."

"Amelia, what a pretty name," Louis said and a blissful smile spread on Amelia's face.

"What are you doing to her?" Harry asked trying to fit together all the puzzle pieces but it was difficult because he could only find corner pieces.

"I'll explain later," Louis said without looking away from the girl. "Can I have your camera?"

"Sure," Amelia replied. 

"Thank you, stay right there okay?" Louis said letting go of the girl's shoulders and took the camera from her hands. He erased everything from the camera and pocketed the memory card just to be safe. He then threw the camera on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Harry shouted grabbing onto Louis' arm.

"Harry, I know what I'm doing. We don't exactly have all the time in the world here, someone else could walk over at any moment and then we are really fucked because I'm only one person, I can't glamour more than one at a time," Louis said and Harry dropped his arm. Louis picked up the camera and put it in Amelia's hands. 

"When you found us we were just standing in the hallway talking. Nothing weird happened we were just talking. You got so excited that you dropped your camera and it broke. You got hugs and you were so embarrassed because you started to cry. You don't remember anything else but how nice we were and how cute Harry was," Louis pushed hard, making sure she didn't remember what actually happened. 

"She saw me earlier, when I was chasing you," Harry interjected.

"You never saw me or Harry running by, you just happened upon us and you were so happy. Can you tell me what happened tonight?" Louis asked and the girl repeated everything that Louis had told her. Harry was shocked and would have tried pinching himself to see if he was dreaming but the pain in his hand was definitely real. 

"Have you ever done that to me before?" Harry asked, suddenly feeling very exposed and anxious. Louis turned to Harry.

"Never," Louis turned back to the girl, "You are going to leave and go back-"

"Give me your wallet," Harry interrupted.

"Why?" Harry groaned and grabbed Louis' wallet out of his back pocket.

"That camera you just broke looked expensive," Harry said taking all of the cash out of both of their wallet's and placing it in Amelia's hand. 

"Amelia, you found that money on the floor when you were leaving. Isn't that great?" Louis asked Amelia, pressing on her mind one last time for good measure. "Time to go! Have a great night!"

"Bye!" Amelia said with a big smile before walking away.

"Look, I know we have to talk about this but we need to wait till we get back to the hotel. Anyone could walk up at any moment and we need to not look like we do," Louis said.

"Yeah, you're right. How am I going to explain my hand?" Harry asked, though the bleeding had slowed it still looked pretty bad. 

"Give me your hand," Louis held out his own hand waiting.

"You're not going to bite me again, are you?" Harry questioned.

"No, of course not," Louis scoffed. Harry placed his hand in Louis'.

"It is a valid concern! You just feasted on my blood a minute ago, what am I supposed to expect?" Harry quipped.

"I am really sorry, Harry. I can't- I guess we should wait till we get back to talk about it but I need you to know that I never meant to hurt you and I'm so, so fucking sorry," Louis said before popping out his fangs and biting into his lip.

"I was kidding mostly- what are you doing?" Harry asked, he was beginning to feel like a broken record. Louis raised Harry's hand to his mouth.

"Healing you," Louis said and touched his mouth to Harry's palm. Louis pressed a light kiss to Harry's hand and licked around the wound, feeling the skin restitch itself under his tongue. Harry had never felt anything like it before. It kind of hurt but sort of felt good too, kind of like that numbing spray that stings at first but the sting lets you know it's working. 

Louis' head reeled, licking up the rest of Harry's blood as it mixed with his. He didn't let his mind wander and pulled off Harry's hand.

"I can't believe that just happened," Harry mumbled, flexing his hand a few times. The skin was pink where there had previously been an open wound. Harry looked back up at Louis, satisfied that his hand was in working order. "What are we going to do about your face?"

"Are my eyes not back to normal or something?" Louis had already retracted his fangs and it didn't feel like his eyes were still changed.

"No, your eyes are fine, it's just, there is a lot of blood on your face, and your clothes too. Shit it got on the floor," Harry said. Harry's clothes were mostly fine but blood had dribbled onto Louis' shirt.

"Fuck, is it that bad?" Louis wiped his mouth onto his shirt, he figured it was ruined anyways.

"What do you normally do in these situations? I mean, this is a regular occurrence right?" Harry asked.

"No, I mean, yes I have to feed, but it's usually not like this. I try to be responsible with it," Louis had moved onto wiping his hands onto his shirt.

"Responsible? Obviously I have just stepped into crazy-land," The events of the night were settling in for Harry and it was freaking him out that he was talking about drinking human blood with his best friend.

"I know everything is confusing and sucks but can you please focus on what the fuck we are going to do?" Louis said, jumping up a bit onto the balls of his feet like he usually did when he had adrenaline pumping. "I need to get to the bathroom so I can wash my face off and I need a new shirt.

"Take off your shirt," Harry suddenly had an idea and no matter how stupid it was, it was all he could think of. "Oh, don't be shy now, it's ruined anyways," Harry began taking Louis' shirt off until Louis took over. "Remember how you taught me how to tie a t-shirt onto my head? You can do that but just make it so it covers your face."

"And what exactly is that going to do? I'll just be walking down a hallway topless with a shirt on my head," Louis scoffed.

"Yeah, but you would do something like that," Louis gave Harry a pointed look. "Hey, you are the one that kept stressing the time factor here. You used to do that shit all the time a couple years ago and you still do if you've been drinking. Now tie the damn shirt on your head."

"Sorry, you're right," Louis tied the shirt around his head, making sure the blood stain was on the inside while still covering his face. "Now what?"

"Now I walk you down the hallway like you're blind," Harry said.

"Are you kidding me? That's you're brilliant idea?" Louis said, slightly muffled by the shirt covering his mouth. 

"It's not exactly like you are a fountain of wisdom right now, are you? People will think we are just being stupid kids and no one will see the bloody shirt and people will hopefully be too distracted by you being an idiot to notice the stains on your skin. I don't care if I have to chase after you screaming that you are a science experiment gone wrong while you grumble like fucking frankenstein this is going to work, you are going to wash the blood off and then we will go back to the hotel and you will answer every single one of my questions. I don't care if it takes days and your vocal chords give out. Now let's go," Harry grabbed Louis's arm and started running.

They did decide to go with the mad scientist frankenstein scenario after Harry started yelling in a German accent. Louis was happily surprised that it worked, and he was in the bathroom in his dressing room washing off his face. There was a knock at the door.

Louis opened the door halfway. Harry handed him the black shirt he had previously been wearing, leaving Harry in his white undershirt.

"Thanks," Louis said and then whispered, "Please, don't tell the others, at least not yet?"

"No need to worry, your secret is safe with me," Harry smiled and placed his hand over his heart as if to signify that he was being honest. Louis let relief wash over him. Harry wasn't the type to go behind someone's back. If he was going to tell the other boys Harry would have just said so. "Hurry up, certain people are getting impatient."

"Zayn can calm down because we are usually waiting on him," Louis said before closing the door. Harry sat down on the couch while Louis was finishing up in the bathroom. He inspected the skin on his hand again, rubbing over the slight scar. It had already faded almost completely. 

Harry and Louis walked quickly to the bus that was waiting. Zayn had apparently decided to partake in some weeknight drinking and had gotten pretty drunk in the short time since the show ended. Zayn grumbled about Louis taking so long. Louis replied by pinching his cheek, Zayn immediately swatted his hand away. 

"Oh, for christ's sake stop whining and play me in fifa," Louis said throwing a controller in Zayn's lap. Harry sat next to Louis while he played, his hand on Louis' knee like he was scared he would escape all of Harry's questions if Harry didn't keep Louis tethered to him. Harry didn't understand how Louis was so calm and collected. He had just revealed what Harry hoped was Louis' deepest darkest secret and now he was playing fifa with Zayn as if nothing had happened. Harry felt like he was going to explode and it just wasn't fair. Louis should have been freaking out with him, sharing in his unease. Harry was worried and didn't know what to make of everything and god he just wanted to be at that hotel already. 

Now that Louis was no longer in his crazy vampire rage he could think rationally but he was still feeling uneasy, no matter how calm he looked on the outside. He felt like Harry was going to burn a hole in his head from the intense stare. He could still taste Harry's blood on his tongue and he wanted more. The thought of stealing more of Harry's blood sent a shiver up Louis spine and Harry gripped Louis' knee tighter.

Louis put all of his focus on fifa, there was no use trying to figure out what he was going to say to Harry, it was just going to give him an anxiety attack and that was the last thing he needed. 

Louis crushed his drunk opponent and threw the controller away the second they rolled up to the hotel. Once they were back inside the hotel room, Harry immediately stripped off his shirt and headed for the shower. Louis sat on his bed and waited.


	9. So Far From Your Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title from "So far from You Weapon" by the Dead Weather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always post first over at my blog stupidgirlfanfiction.tumblr.com. There is also a playlist there of music that inspired each chapter.

Louis was perched on his bed, intently listening to Harry mumble to himself in the shower. This was likely the last time that Louis would be able to 'accidentally' eavesdrop on Harry and he was going to make the most of it. Louis dropped his head onto his pillow and smiled when Harry told himself he wasn't crazy for the twentieth time. Louis fell asleep.

Louis woke up later to Harry in a towel shaking him awake. "Oh, you are not getting out of this by falling asleep. You are going to wake up and you are going to talk to me," Harry said, pushing Louis into a sitting position.

"Shit, I didn't mean to fall asleep, I was trying to- never mind, I'm up now. Let's talk," Louis rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Trying to what?"

"Nothing. I'm all ears. Let's hear it. Yell at me, ask me questions, whatever you want."

"No, No, No. That is not how this is going to work. You don't get to dictate and pick and choose which questions you want to answer. Do I need to remind you that just a few hours ago my blood was in your mouth?" Louis didn't need reminding, he could still taste it if he thought hard enough.

"You are going to hold that over my head for the rest of my life, aren't you?" Louis moaned falling back onto the bed and dramatically throwing an arm over his face.

"You're damn right I am!" Harry laughed and pulled on a pair of plaid pajama pants. "Now tell me, you were trying to what?"

"I was listening," He wasn't going to lie to Harry but god damn he just wanted to keep this one little thing for himself.

"Listening to what?" Harry sat down on his own bed. 

"Listening to you talk to yourself in the shower," Louis trailed off towards the end and averted his gaze.

"How did you hear me all the way from your bed?" Harry's heart beat picked up speed and it made Louis want to tell him even less.

"One of the few perks of being a vampire, heightened hearing," Louis admitted.

"How heightened are we talking?" Harry's eyes widened. "Wait, does that mean you just heard me jerk off?" Harry hadn't been planning on it but it had been a stressful evening.

Louis barked out a laugh, "No! I fell asleep," Both boys had a blush crawling up their necks.

"Oh," Harry folded his hands together and placed his elbows on his knees.

"I'm sorry," Louis rubbed at his temples. "I feel like I'm going to be saying that a lot in my near future."

"I'll be back in a minute," Harry got up and walked out the door. Louis was a little surprised by Harry storming out, if his little spy sessions bothered Harry that much the night was surely going to get a lot worse.

Louis had been about to resign to the fact that maybe Harry might not come back when he bounded through the door. He had a bottle of whiskey in one hand and two bottles of coke in the other.

"You don't even want to know what I had to promise Niall in order to get this. Did you know that even though there are twenty-four hour liquor stores in L.A. not a single member of our security would go to one for me? Someone's not getting a christmas card," Harry made two jack and cokes and handed one to Louis.

"I thought I had gone and gotten you mad again," Louis said, taking a sip of his drink.

"I'm okay. Am I a little weirded out? Maybe. A little worried that you have overheard things I am embarrassed about? Definitely," Harry took a gulp from his glass and paused for Louis to assuage his fears. When that didn't happen, Harry groaned and said, "So, that's why I decided we needed alcohol."

"I can't really get very drunk, one of the many negative sides of being a vampire," Louis drank down everything in his glass. "Rapid healing makes it so I would have to drink that entire bottle to feel anything. And because I know you're going to ask, Vampires die but it is pretty hard to kill us. We do die though."

"So you aren't going to live forever?"

"No, convenient for me because there isn't really much of a way I would be able to explain why I look like a teenager at fifty-six. I wouldn't have been able to try out for the x-factor if I didn't age."

"But how does that work? You rapidly heal but still die of old age? That doesn't make sense."

"There really isn't any rhyme or reason to the way I am. I know that I will die and most likely live till I'm so old and wrinkly I'll have to get rid of all the mirrors within a five block radius of my oxygen tank," Louis took a bottle of coke, not bothering with the liquor. There wasn't enough so he thought it a waste to drink anymore.

"But, that doesn't make sense. If you heal that fast you shouldn't be able to die. Does your body just have a pre-set expiration date or something?" Harry took a shot of whiskey, chasing it with his soda. 

"I don't know, it's not exactly like there have been studies that I can go off of. I don't really know the science or magic or whatever it is behind it all."

"So all you know is that you heal really fast and that you will die one day like everyone else?"

"Pretty much," Louis responded. "I don't know exactly, but I'm guessing the rapid healing slows down as I get older."

"So, were you born a vampire or did someone make you a vampire?"

"No, you have to be changed by another vampire. I'm actually not completely sure how to make someone a vampire, I don't remember much of the actual event," Louis fiddled with the cap of his soda.

"Is this hard for you to talk about?"

"I guess. I didn't think it would be but I don't really talk about it ever so, yeah, it is kind of weird."

"You know, I think now is a good time to see what's on the Telly," Harry grabbed the remote off the bedside table and sat next to Louis on his bed. "We have the next two days off so you don't have to tell me everything right this very second." Harry clicked on the television and they watched an American show that Harry had never heard of before but liked very much. 

Another show had come on by the time Harry thought it appropriate to start talking again, "Louis, are you happy being a vampire?"

Louis looked at Harry but didn't say anything and then looked back at the TV.

"Louis?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure how I'm supposed to answer that question," Louis looked back to Harry.

"Are you happy?" Harry asked again.

"Yes. I'm very happy. I love my life and I know I'm pretty much the luckiest guy in the universe," Louis paused and nibbled on his lip. "Do I love being a vampire? No, I wouldn't say I do. I like some of the perks but it's not like I couldn't live without them. If I could choose I would rather be one hundred precent human but I'm not. There really isn't a point in wishing I wasn't because I am what I am but, yeah, It can be pretty frustrating sometimes."

"Who else knows?"

"Just you and my Mom. My Mom and I don't really talk about it though, at least not recently."

"Why not?"

"I'm not sure. She probably just thinks I have everything under control, which I did for the most part until the last month or so."

"How did your Mom find out?"

"I told her. I was sixteen when I was changed and like any fearless man I went crying to my Mum," Louis chuckled to himself thinking of his dramatic sobs and his Mom's face when he showed her his fangs. When Louis had finally convinced his mother that she wasn't going crazy she helped him through the change. "She didn't know anymore than me about vampires or what was happening to me but she did everything in her power to help me," At the time Jay had been scared and worried for her son but she took that nervous energy and put her all into making sure her baby was okay. 

"I love your Mom," Harry rolled onto his side to face Louis who was laying on his back staring at the ceiling. Louis had a slight smile and he had that unfocused look of replayed memories. 

"Me too."

Harry sat up to take another shot of whiskey, "Shit, now I'm not going to want to get drunk around you." 

"Why do you say that?"

"You can't get drunk so you will remember everything I do if I am sloppy and stupid and that is just unnerving," Harry frowned.

"I didn't say that I couldn't get drunk just that it requires very very large amounts of alcohol," There was one night that Harry had texted Louis to tell him that he wasn't coming home because he was about to hook up with a very hot German girl. He had chugged until he couldn't stand the taste which was around the time he was no longer able to stand. It turned out that Harry didn't hook up with the girl and came home to find a half drunk/half already hungover Louis.

"I still don't really understand how you can have rapid healing and still age. It doesn't make sense," Harry said.

"You're right, it doesn't, but what am I to do about it?" 

"Isn't there someone out there who could tell you? I mean, someone made you a vampire so there has to be others that know more about it."

"It's not like I have all the free time in the world to go search out other vampires. We aren't all that common, I've only met one other vampire, besides the guy that made me," The clock on Louis' bedside table told him it was three in the morning.

"So you know the vampire that made you? He's a he?"

"Yeah, I mean, no, I didn't know him, I don't know him," Louis hadn't thought of his maker since his run in with Maddie and Harry could sense him not wanting to talk about it.

"Well, why don't you ask the vampire you met? Didn't you get their number or something?" Louis laughed remembering that crazy night.

"I did but you threw it away," Louis smirked at Harry's look of confusion.

"What? How did I- SHE WAS A VAMPIRE?" Harry boomed.

"Say it a little louder why don't you? I'm not sure the top floor heard," Louis pushed Harry and Harry blushed. "Yes, her name was Maddie."

"Oh my god, those things she said, I thought she was trying for a threesome but she wanted to literally eat me?" Harry put his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry, I should have never put you in that situation. It was so incredibly stupid of me but it was like I wasn't myself around her. I was going to have sex with her for Christ's sake!" Louis said. Harry sat up straight and ruffled his hair into place. There was a little spark of jealousy at Louis mentioning the scene that was burned into the back of Harry's mind.

"Wow, I don't know what to say really," It was just setting in for Harry how big of a secret Louis had been keeping from him. Harry felt cold thinking about how much he was just learning about Louis. He didn't like it.

"Why didn't you tell me, Lou?" Harry turned to Louis and Louis' breath caught in his throat.

Louis tried to think of a good reason why he kept this hidden from Harry but couldn't come up with anything but the truth, "I was scared."

"I'm scared of things but that doesn't mean I lie to the people I love," Harry's stomach sank, knowing the words he was saying- No, Harry told himself, this was totally different.

"I know and I'm so sorry. If I could go back and change it I would but I can't."

"Do you not trust me?" Tears spilled down Harry's cheeks and Louis grabbed his arms and pulled him into a hug. Harry let him.

"I'm so fucking sorry. I hate myself right now for this. I understand if you hate me," Louis scratched where Harry's hair met the nape of his neck. 

"I don't hate you, Lou," Harry said, his voice still wobbly and his breathing ragged as he spoke in between sobs. "I'm just sad."

Louis was sad too.

Louis let go of Harry for a moment to get them both under the covers. He pulled Harry into his arms again. After a while, Harry's breathing normalized and Louis wasn't sure if he was asleep or not. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I love you and I never meant to hurt you," Louis whispered.

"I love you too," Harry whispered back.


	10. Seaside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from "Seaside" By the Kooks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be posting again until I finish the story. I can't tell you when that will be but I can tell you that I just reread and edited it as of 3/28/15 so hopefully I'll get back to writing and start posting again soon. I will finish this story one day. As usual I post first at my tumblr stupidgirlfanfiction.tumblr.com. Feedback is my food.

Louis awoke in the morning to find Harry cuddled into him. They both did one of those things where you snuggle closer at the same time while still keeping the facade of sleep. Louis wanted to play along for a little longer but he needed to pee so he began the process of fake waking up. 

“Morning,” Harry beamed, immediately discarding the act of having just been asleep. Harry was one of those people that could sleep for a long time but never into the afternoon. It was already twelve thirty so Harry had to have been awake for at least a half hour.

“Mornin’ sweet cheeks,” Louis pinched Harry’s cheek and sprung out of bed to go to the bathroom. That was the thing about Louis, what made Harry and the rest of the world so intrigued, he had an energy that just radiated off of him. 

“So, what are we doing today?” Louis flopped back onto the bed next to Harry.

“We have literally nothing planned. Nothing. Isn’t that great?” Harry smiled and snuggled into his pillow. Louis grabbed his phone and checked his messages.

“I think Liam and Zayn are going shopping. Or rather, they’re shopping now,” Louis altered, receiving another text. “How very rude, they didn’t wait for us.”

“It is pretty late. I wouldn’t have waited for us either.” 

“So, what are we doing today?”

“The real question is what are we allowed to do? You know our options are going to be limited,” Harry frowned. He decided to unwrap himself from his cocoon so that he could tinker with the coffee maker to heat up water for tea. At some point during the night, he had kicked off his pajama pants which left him in just his boxer-briefs. Harry scratched his back in a specific way that made Louis’ mind flash to chubby-cheeked sixteen year old Harry. And what Louis loved so much about Harry was that in a lot of ways he had managed to still stay that same kid. Sure, he had matured, had better clothes and different hair products, and oh how he had _grown_ , but he was still so very Harry.

“Oh don’t be such a negative Nancy all the time!” Louis’ northern accent was pronounced with his dramatic inflection. “Weren’t you going to rent a ferrari while you were here?” Louis yelled from the bathroom where he was getting ready to shower.

“It’s gonna have to wait till another time.”

“Why?”

“They aren’t going to let us go together. Especially not in L.A.,” If they were in another city maybe it would have been possible but the paparazzi was intense in LA and with their management, it just wasn’t in the cards.

Louis wrapped a towel around his middle and opened the door to peak his head out, “You can still go do that if you want.” 

“No, it’s okay, I want nothing more than to get to know my shiny new vampire friend,” Harry gave Louis a toothy smile which turned into more of a smirk when he said, “You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

“I would never!” Louis shut the door and hopped in the shower. Harry walked up to the bathroom door.

“You know I retract what I said about new. You’ve been a vampire this whole time so really you’re just the same _old_ best friend.”

“You think you’re so funny, Harry Styles, but you’re wrong. You know you should really learn to stop shouting the V word. Someone might hear and think you are out of your mind, which you are so I will have no option but to let them take you away to the nuthouse,” Harry laughed as Louis yelled over the noise of the shower.

***

“Why can’t we just go shopping?” Louis semi-whined.

“I never said we couldn’t,” Harry responded.

“Yes, you did actually, you said, and I quote, ‘We always go shopping. We can shop anytime.’”

“But I didn’t say we couldn’t go shopping, just that we always do, which is true,” Harry got up from where he was laying on the bed with Louis watching TV. He sat down at the desk, pushing aside a little pad of paper with the Four Season’s Logo inscribed at the top of the page to make space for his computer.

“It doesn’t really matter, it’s too late to go now.”

“No it’s not, it’s not even five.”

“Do you want to go shopping?” Louis closed his eyes to keep from rolling them in Harry’s direction.

“No.”

“Okay then,” Louis got up to rifle through his suitcase, “The day is almost over, Harold, and I’m not sitting in our hotel room all night.”

“What do you want to do.”

“Stop asking me that and suggest something.”

“So, I may have an idea,” Harry closed his computer and spun the desk chair around so he could see Louis.

“What’s your grand idea, Hazza?” Harry could feel his skin heat up, Louis was pulling out all the old pet names and it felt nice.

“I emailed my Dad earlier and he has this business friend-“

“I swear, your Dad has a business friend for everything,” Louis cut in between a Harry pause (that pause Harry made when he was formulating the rest of his sentence). Louis sat down on the bed across from Harry’s chair. He loved those pauses, even if it made him impatient from time to time.

“Let me finish. He has this friend, I’ve met him a couple times, he’s a really nice guy. He has a big house in Newport Beach, I think he has a lot of business in L.A., but that’s kind of far from Newport Beach now that I think about it. It’s apparently really private so maybe he just has a thing for privacy. I guess it doesn’t really matter why he has the house but he’s going to let us use it tonight. If you want to that is,” Harry was suddenly nervous, which didn’t make much sense because they lived together, worked together, spent tons of their free time together; one night at a beach house wasn’t a big deal. But still, Harry was a little nervous. 

“How far away is it?”

“Hour and a half? Could be significantly longer if there’s traffic.”

“You’re really good at making things like this happen.” Harry blushed at Louis’ strange compliment.

“So you wanna go?” Harry asked.

“Of course. It’s really nice of your Dad to do that for us.”

“Yeah, I just asked him for some help and then he assisted me with what I needed. You should try it sometime,” Harry knew better than anyone that when Louis really needed help he didn’t ask for it.

“Oh, come on, I boss you around all the time,” Louis said with a little bite in his voice. Talking about the roots of his problems was not something he wanted to do on his day off, or preferably ever. 

“You boss me around because you’re lazy and weird,” Harry said and Louis blushed slightly. “I don’t know why you don’t ask for help though.”

“So, beach house?” Louis asked without pause.

Yeah, alright,” Harry tried to keep his face straight but ended up smiling before turning around to write his Dad a reply.

***

Management had been a struggle, but that was really nothing new. They had wanted Harry and Louis to be driven there separately. Harry informed them that he had planned on them renting a car and Harry driving them both down there on his own, which was nixed immediately, stating that Harry needed to be twenty-five to rent a car in America.

“I just saw my face on the cover of People magazine and this is L.A. If I wanted to rent a car I’m sure I could work it out,” Harry didn’t like acting like such a prick but some of the people he had to deal with really brought out the worst in him and it was the only way he could ever get anywhere with them. Louis didn’t mind it usually. It kind of turned him on in a weird ‘I’ll put him over my lap to teach him to not be such a brat’ kind of way. 

“Where’s Marco?” Louis quietly asked one of the assistants that were milling about. Marco was usually the one to deal with Louis and Harry because they had formed a mutual tolerance with him that turned into something that resembled a friendship. He was the larry liaison or babysitter, depending on the day and Louis and Harry’s attitudes. Marco reminded them regularly that he was one of their managers not just a glorified babysitter but it usually fell on deaf ears when they (Louis) felt like taking out excess energy on him. 

Marco was on a conference call but things still worked out without any big scenes. Harry’s tactic had worked, asking for more than they wanted got Harry exactly where he wanted, in a heavily tinted Escalade with Louis. They pulled out of the hotel’s underground garage that Harry was extremely thankful for. 

They talked for a bit but Louis fell asleep rather quickly. Harry texted Zayn, ‘What are you doing tonight?”

He set his phone down and laid his head back on the seat. Louis’ head was inching slowly towards Harry’s shoulder. Harry watched Louis slowly drift toward him until a text from Zayn lit up his phone. “Getting food with Niall, we might go out afterwards.”

Harry replied, “What about Liam?”

“He’s skypeing with Danielle,” Harry could practically hear Zayn’s venom through the text. Zayn didn’t like Danielle very much and the feeling of distaste was strongly returned on Danielle’s side. 

Zayn sent another text before Harry had a chance to respond, “What are you and Louis doing?” He texted him telling him about the beach house.

His phone buzzed, “Did Louis stop being a dick?”

“Yeah,” Harry replied and put his phone in his pocket.

***

Harry awoke to Louis singing, “We’re here!”

***

The house was gorgeous, very open with clean lines. It was dark by the time they got there. Louis had just walked through the very big and slightly intimidating kitchen when he spotted the big glass doors and all that water. He opened the doors and walked out onto the patio. Beyond the patio was sand and a walkway through the small dunes to the beach. Then there was endless water. 

Louis heard Harry approaching but Harry didn’t say anything when he stepped onto the patio. As they took in the water, salt, and sand, Louis thought through the last twenty-four hours. He kind of couldn’t believe that it all happened, it felt like three or four days since he was sitting with Niall in that hotel room waiting for the next interview. He still couldn’t believe he had finally told Harry but at the same time it felt like he had known all along. 

“Don’t think too hard, you might hurt yourself,” Harry nudged his shoulder against Louis’.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure if I give myself an aneurism my body will heal itself,” Louis smirked. Harry laughed and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. They did that whenever Louis smirked in Harry’s direction.

“You hungry?” Louis asked.

“I’m always hungry.”

“Is there any food here or do we have to order in?”

“Yeah, there’s food here, my Dad’s friend, his name is David by the way, must have had someone drop food off earlier because none of it’s expired,” Harry had stopped at the fridge before joining Louis. 

“That was nice of David. You better get to cooking then,” Harry rolled his eyes and Louis smiled that smile, the real one that formed crinkles by his eyes, the one that made Harry excited to see what Louis was going to look like at forty.

***

Harry made a stir-fry, mainly because he found a wok which was his favorite utensil to cook with. Also, Harry knew it was food common ground for him and Louis. Louis was a surprisingly picky eater, although, he wasn’t as surprised now that he knew the reason why. Louis had told him on their drive over to the house, before they both fell asleep, that he hated when Harry cooked anything with broccoli in it because of his heightened sense of smell. Harry had obviously asked what other smells he didn’t like. Louis’ list was longer than Harry had anticipated and included cat pee, the deodorant Eleanor used to wear, chlorine, and armani code which Harry wore regularly and was going to be thrown out the second he returned to their hotel. 

Harry was plating the stir-fry when he realized that they never finished their conversation regarding Louis’ extra vampire abilities. Louis appeared, seemingly out of nowhere and took both plates out of Harry’s hands and told him to grab forks. They took their dinners to the patio, Louis had quickly decided it was his favorite part of the house. He liked how the sand met the gray stone floor. Louis and Harry sat on two lounge chairs.

“So you have super hearing and a very good sense of smell, any other super powers? Wait a minute, why do you wear glasses? Shouldn’t you have super sight too?” Harry asked.

“Super sight is sadly not on the pro side of being a Vampire,” Louis took a bite of his food to give him time to think about his other abilities. He didn’t really think about them much until recently. He didn’t use them unless he was feeding. “You already know about the glamouring bit.”

“How does that work?” Harry cut in.

“I don’t know the technical aspects of how it works but I pretty much just have to look into someone’s eyes and sort of, how do I explain this? I push what I want them to think into them and then they think that thought or memory.”

“That’s so weird,” Harry said, “So, if you did it they wouldn’t remember that you did, right?”

“Right.”

Harry paused, taking a few bites of food. He didn’t want to ask but he couldn’t get it out if his head, what if Louis had? Harry wouldn’t ever know, “You’ve really never done it on me?” 

“Harry, I promise on my life that I would never, ever, use it on you. To be perfectly honest, I don’t even like doing it. It’s a violation of someone’s most private place. The mind is the only place a person has that is really actually private and we both know now how important privacy is,” Louis didn’t want to get emotional but when talking about him being a vampire it was hard to avoid. “I hate it but it’s a necessary evil.”

“Do you use it when you feed? That is what you call it, right?” It would sound stupid to most people but Harry liked knowing the correct terms for things. He was always the type that would say the wrong thing at the wrong time and people would laugh and he thought it made him look stupid. He didn’t love when that happened, so he tended to overcompensate. 

“Yeah, I guess so. I don’t really say the word out loud much but that’s what I’m doing.”

“I suppose you have to, the mind thing I mean. Can’t have people running around screaming that you’re a vampire, can you?” Harry said hoping that it would put a smile on Louis’ face again, which it did. “Wanna go down to the beach?”

“Yeah,” Louis said, “Give me your plate.”

“Nah, we’ll do it when we get back. Take off your shoes,” Louis kicked off his Toms and Harry grabbed his hand, pulling him up off the lounge chair. Harry kept hold of Louis’ hand, guiding him down to the path that lead to the beach. 

Harry loved beaches at night, probably more than he enjoyed them during the day. He loved the way the sand was cool and how it felt between his fingers and toes. Harry sat down and picked up sand just to let it run through his fingers. 

Louis sat down next to Harry, “You look like an instagram picture waiting to happen. Haztagram.” The mood had become quite tense and Louis thought it a good time to lighten it up a bit.

“So, what else can you do?” Louis paused at Harry’s question.

“Other than the senses thing, I am pretty strong and I can run really fast.”

“How fast?” Harry was trying his hardest to not sound like a nerd but his best friend was a fucking vampire, it was kind of hard not geek out about it. 

“Not so fast that you can’t see me but, yeah, really fast. I don’t think I’ve ever run at full speed before, never really had the opportunity to try it out.” 

“You could try right now, I know you’ll be a little slower cause of the sand but you could still give it a go,” He knew It was stupid and cheesy but all Harry wanted was for Louis to carry him and zip around like a maniac. I mean who in their right mind wouldn’t? But Harry was never going to ask and he doubted Louis would offer.

“I can’t just go around flaunting my talents in public, it’s too risky.”

“We aren’t exactly in public, we’re on a private beach, there’s no one around to see,” Harry reasoned.

“It’s private to all the other houses nearby, we don’t know who could be peaking out a window with a camera.”

“You’re so paranoid,” Harry teased.

“Hey, I’ve got to be doubly cautious for the both of us, I mean I have cut your tabloid exploits at least by half. I don’t know what you would do without me, really,” Louis grinned wide and Harry gave him a hard shoulder nudge.

“You’re right, I have no idea what I would do without you, I don’t even want to think about it,” Harry said with a much more somber tone.

“Lucky for you, I’m not going anywhere,” Louis threw his arm around Harry and they sat like that for a while staring at the waves crashing against the sand. 

“Really though, I don’t know what I would have done without you these last couple years,” Harry said, breaking the silence.

“I know, same for me. I can’t believe we have only known each other for two years, I know this is super lame of me to say but it just feels like I have known you my whole life,” Louis blushed lightly at his admission and Harry felt his heart swell in his chest, getting that semi uncomfortable, semi enjoyable anxious feeling that only a crush can bring out.

“I know what you mean, sometimes I forget that you didn’t know me as a child. I want to say, ‘Hey, Louis, remember when I was four and I fell on the playground and broke my arm?’ But then I remember that you weren’t actually there and my mind was just planting you in my memory,” Harry leaned in to the arm Louis had left around his shoulder.

“You’re such a weirdo, Harry!” Louis almost yelled, putting on a campy act. Harry laughed. “You think I’m joking, do you?” Louis got a particular glint in his eye and Harry noticed it just a second too late. Louis went in for the kill, tickling Harry’s neck and stomach.

“Stop, stop, I can’t breathe,” Harry yelled.

“You are such a weirdo, Harry Styles, the big giant quirky weirdo,” Louis replied, unrelenting with his tickles. Harry could have tried harder to escape Louis’ attack but Louis was lavishing attention on Harry, even if it was slightly painful, and there was no way Harry was going to stop that.

“I’m not a giant, you’re just short!” Harry screamed in between ragged breathes and wheezing laughter.

“How very dare you!” Louis yelled, diving in again. Harry laughed until he cried and nearly peed himself while Louis tickled until his hands hurt. They slowly calmed down, Louis sitting back on his knees, hands still on Harry’s sides. Harry was breathing heavily, still trying to recover from the tickle torture. The fact that Louis’ hands were still at his sides didn’t help his heavy breathing situation at all. It seemed like time stood still while Harry waited for Louis to decide what his next move was. They were caught in a bubble where time was melting and Harry couldn’t help the thought entering his mind like a little nagging fucker that wouldn’t just fuck the fuck off. It was still there though, digging it’s way out of the back of his mind, ‘just tell him’, ‘just tell him’. Soon, it would change to ‘just kiss him you know you want to’ and Harry wasn’t sure how much longer he could resist those urges with Louis’ hands on him like that.

Louis was frozen, unsure of what to do next but not really bothered by it. He was too busy taking in Harry, his face red and sweaty from laughing so hard. Strands of hair were stuck to his forehead. A little cowlick had developed and Louis wanted to play with it. Harry’s smell was rich with excitement and rushing endorphins and it made Louis’ mouth water. He realized his hands were still on Harry’s sides and wasn’t sure how long they had been there without a purpose. Louis decided to recover by another quick round of tickles.

“You, Harry Styles, are one, giant, freaky, weirdo!” Louis grabbed Harry’s face and squished his cheeks a bit. “But that’s why everyone loves you, you quirky bastard,” and Louis leaned in and pecked Harry on the lips before pushing him back onto the sand and standing up. 

It took Harry a few seconds to recover from that, but soon he was standing himself and brushing the sand off his clothes. The second after Louis had planted that kiss on Harry, he started internally freaking out. But, Harry didn’t seem to think it was weird or anything out of the ordinary so Louis decided to just leave it for what it was. He didn’t even really mean to, it just sort of happened.

“You should carry me back, I mean, after all that tickling you can’t possibly expect me to walk all that way,” Harry put his arm around Louis’ shoulder waiting to be picked up. Louis rolled his eyes.

“The house is right there, you can hardly even call it a walk,” Harry scrunched his face at Louis’ rejection.

“Come on, I want to experience your special talents, so pick me up,” Louis conceded to Harry and picked him up bridal style. “I knew there was something weird about how strong you are. It just didn’t add up.”

“So what, you’re saying that I wouldn’t be stronger than you if I wasn’t a vampire?”

“Yes.” 

“You cocky little twat, I could wipe the floor with you, vampire or not.”

“You wish,” Harry replied.

“Alright that’s it,” Louis said and dropped Harry onto the sand, “no more free rides for you then.” Louis smiled and continued walking.

“Hey, that fucking hurt you dick,” Harry yelled. He ran up to Louis and jumped on his back. Louis settled him onto his back comfortably and decided to run back to the house, not at full speed, but definitely faster than normal. Harry was delighted.


End file.
